The Request House
by 87crazytaxi
Summary: Just collection of the requests that are in progress/finished. It’ll be easier for you guys to find your requests. New ones will be added here over the months. (K -T) (rare Rated M)
1. Christmas

**Let's make things clear**

 **ONE: All Rights To Salvo1985 And SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness OC Characters.** **I'm using SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness versions of Lupa, Lemy, And Lupe.**

 **All Rights To other owners who own the same name as SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's**

Christmas

It's that time of the year again. The season for giving and being with family. Snow covered the ground. Kids played in the snow. They had snowball fights, built snow forts and built snowmen. One group decided to play the "I'm dirty Dan" scene from Spongebob. Yes the typical things you'd see on that special time of year. Over the various states, military officers and other various veterans came home to surprise their friends and families.

We now look at a specific location Royal Woods, Michigan. The family in this town is known as The Loud House. Why are they called the Loud House, you ask? Well that's their last name but they have tendency to live up to their family's last name.

Rita And Lynn Sr. are currently preparing their house for the family to be together once again for the holidays. They were expecting a big portion of the family to come back home. There was knock at the door.

"Well hello guys, glad you can make it" Lynn Sr. said as the guests walked in with their kids, Ruby and Lamis.

Lamis:

10 yrs old

Likes: Jazz, Blues, Blue/Rock

Dislikes: Johnny Test Tv Series, Rap, Pickles

Ruby: Calm, stays positive, looks at the bright side of life, takes things slow, Rock N Roll

"Hey dad" Luna And Lincoln said happily as they set their things down near the Christmas tree.

"Where's Ruth?" Lincoln's dad asked.

"She's busy making the Dessert for later on. She'll be here later on in the day.

"So how's my two grandchildren doing?" Lynn Sr. asked as they got comfortable on the couch.

We're good but our other sister is sick. Two of our Mom had to call somebody to take care of her" Lamis said.

"That's a shame to hear that sweetie" A voice said walking into the living room.

"Hey grandma!" The two sisters said as they ran over to her. She then gave the two young girls a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom" Lincoln said gaining her attention.

"Hey son, How are you and the family?" She asked.

"Well Luna and the kids are here. Ruth is coming later with the dessert. Our other child is sick. So once Lucy and Ruth find someone who can take care of her, they'll be here. Luna's probably doing her business" Lincoln said as he gave his mother a hug.

"Oh...yeah...I forgot that you married three girls" Rita said hesitantly.

"Hello mum" A voice said in a British accent. Turning around she spotted her third oldest daughter at the doorway of room.

"Hey Luna, glad you can make it" She said as she hugged her daughter.

"It's good to be here mom. I can smell the Roasted turkey and ham" Luna said as she sniffed the air.

"Hey, don't forget the figgy pudding" Lincoln stated.

"Don't worry Linc, I got that covered" Lynn Sr. said as he chuckled.

"The others are outside in the backyard" Rita mentioned towards the door in the kitchen.

"We'll go see them. It's a good thing we're wearing our coats and scarve" Luna said as she walked towards the back door with Lamis, Ruby and Lincoln.

As the four of them opened the door, Luna and Lincoln ducked from an incoming snowball that hit Ruby in the shoulder.

"Man that's cold. It's feels a little colder than last year" Ruby said as she wiped the snow off.

"Snowy guys" A voice said. Getting out from hidden spot, Luan Loud made herself seen.

Luan:

Personality: Calm, lovable, ease going, patient

Likes: comedy, making people laugh, telling puns And April Fools

Dislikes: being called names, pranks backfiring

"It's good to see you guys" She said as she hugged him.

"Us too" A series voices said as they joined the hug

"It's good to be back" Luna said breaking the group hug.

"It is literally missed you guys" Lori said happily.

"We totes missed you" Leni said as Lori just shook her head in annoyance knowing that exactly what she said.

Lori:

Personality: nice, bossy, spoiled, selfish (sometimes)

Likes: family, Bobby, phone, having siblings do her chores

Dislikes: Being talked backed to, arguing, someone entering room without permission

Leni:

Personality: Happy, compassionate, caring, thoughtful

Likes: family, fashion, her boyfriend

Dislikes: out of season clothes, mean people, getting upset, getting angry

"Anyway, Where's Luce, Ruth And Lugosi? I thought they'd be with you" Lana asked.

Lana:

Personality: Energetic, haptics, helpful, caring

Likes: Mud, fixing things, animals, her family, getting dirty

Dislikes: Mean people, arguing

"They'll be here later dudette" Luna said patting her sister's head.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Lincoln said happily as his kids screamed with glee.

"Alright!" Now you talking" Lynn Jr. said as she began to rebuild her snow fort.

"I call being with Lincoln and his family!" Lily shouted as she walked over to Lincoln.

"I really think that we should be in different places, Lily. It will be fun to check out our arm strength against one another" Lincoln said as readjusted his sisters earmuffs.

"Aww, Alright" She said looking a bit disappointed.

"Cheer up Lily, Maybe when we're done, we'll all go inside and make some hot chocolate" Luna said patting her sister's head.

"Let's get to it then" Lisa said. Without another word, each family member took a spot on the lawn began building their snow fort. Some built it, to make it look like a shield.

"Lisa!! No using science to win and we're not allowing you to use the snow bazooka" Lori said remembering to the episode of "Snow Bored".

"Lori one, science zero" Lisa said putting away her snow weapon. Without anyone looking, Lisa quickly used her brains to enhance the snow to bot breaking apart on impact.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late"A voice yelled gaining the siblings attention. At the door stood Lucy, Ruth, Lemy, Lupa, Lupe, Clyde, Haiku, Winston, Benny, David, Skippy, Francisco, Chaz, Ronnie Anne And Bobby along with, Loki, Loan, Bebe, Lona, Liena, Liby, Lane, Lacy, Lynn (boy), Lona, Leif, Londey, Lexx, And Levi.

Lucy:

Personality: Gloomy, Friendly, Calm, Nervous (Sometimes)

Likes: Goth, Writing Poems, Bats, Magic Spells, Princess Pony

Dislikes: The light, Lynn bouncing balls at night

Lupe:

Personality: Very intelligent, Calm, Collected, Very Honest

Likes: Science, Hanging Out With Family, Helping

Dislikes: Family Getting Hurt, Someone Messing With Her Experiments, Calculations Are Off (Sometimes)

Lupa:

Personality, Gloomy, Expressive, deadpan

Likes: Goth, Writing Poems, Magic Spells

Dislikes: People don't notice her, People being selfish

Winston:

Personality, Kind, caring, Joyful, Helpful, Supportive

Likes: Lola (Married), Hangin' with family, cooking

 **AN- I'm just giving some background information on the family. I also made up likes/dislikes due to the information. So im sorry if those categories look contains the same information as the other character. Every Loud sister has their husband, except for Lily. I didn't add all the character info because there's so many characters within the story. Anyway back to the story**

All of the new comers then ran to their respective wives along with their kids. The competition soon became a lot more competitive. Each adult, son and daughter threw snowballs at their rival friends and family.

"You're going down Lincoln!" Ronnie screamed as she threw a snowball at the lone Loud boy.

"Hey honey, help me take out Luan and Benny!" Lola screamed towards her husband's direction.

"No problem babe. I'm always happy to help our rivals meet their doom" He yelled as he threw a snowball at Benny as he ducked down into his fort.

"Hey Linc, What do you say when a Loud sibling that gets knocked down?" Luan asked her brother as she threw a snowball at him. The Loud boy didn't get a chance to speak due to the impact of the snowball. He groaned in pain as Luan answered.

"You say that they got snowed out?" The comedian punned. She was then taken out of her mood as Leni along with Chaz knocked her and Benny out.

"Nice shot babe!" Chaz cheered as his wife jumped up and down happily.

"Alright, Lamis, help us win this" Ruby said as he, Luna, Lucy and Ruth threw snowballs at Lana and Skippy.

"Shouldn't you be helping our parents cook?" Lamis asked.

"Luan and Lincoln went inside to help them since they lost the game. And don't want to have fun with your mom?" Ruth answered.

As time progressed, the teams were eliminated, leaving, Lisa, David, Lori, Bobby, Lana and Skippy remained.

"Don't be so worried. Once Lori and I hit you with our snowballs, you'll be able to see them again" Bobby informed with a devilish smirk.

"Don't get too confident Bobby, we still to take out Ronnie, Lisa, David, Lana and Skippy" Lori said as she grabbed a chunk of snow from the ground.

"Hey, little sis, quit now before you get hurt" Lori and Bobby said to their sister.

"Uhhh...no, I'm not backing down" Lana said as she threw a big snowball at Bobby, just missing the Santiago by a few feet. As the two sisters along with their husbands, Lisa was still in the game with her husband.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" David said as whispered to to his wife as he held one of her inventions in his hands.

"Yeah, go ahead and do it. Even though I'm breaking my promise to my elder sibling, I do what it takes to win" She said as she loaded up her Snowzooka.

 **AN- I forget what she called it in the episode 'Snow Bored'. I think she called it 'The Automatic' something but I forget.**

She then took out something out of her pocket. It looked like a bomb of some sorts. Lisa then peeked over her fort wall. Seeing that the coast is clear due to Lori's and Bobby's fighting with Lana and Skippy.

Looking back to David, he then gave a nod as an approval. The device flew through the air, landing in between the four opponents. As the two teams continued to throw snow at one another, the device began a bright red, melting their fort in a instant.

"Hello...and goodbye" Lisa and David said as they blasted the two teams with snow.

"Guys, it's time for food" Lola yelled from the back porch. Lori and the rest of the knocked out adults, slowly got off the snow and went inside.

"It literally smells delicious mom" Lori said happily as she sat next to Ronnie and Bobby.

"Yeah, it smells really good, Mrs. Loud" Bobby said.

"Bobby, you know that you can just call her Rita" Lori mentioned.

"I know but it just doesn't seem right for some reason" Bobby said.

They ate the turkey and ham that was cooking earlier that day.

"That was great. Just like good ole times" Lana said happily.

"Yeah, I remember when I was kid, I tried to act more like an adult so I can sit at the grownups table" Lincoln said with a chuckle. (A Tale Of Two Tables)

"Oh then later on, we joined you guys at the kiddie table for dinner" Leni said happily as the family shared a laugh.

"I remember when you got Lana to fill in for me at the pageant show that was being aired on tv" Lola said as she laughed.

(Toads And Tiaras)

"There was also the sweet spot" Rita said mentioned.

"Or the whole 'Bad Luck' incident" Lynn Sr. Said solemnly. After that was said, everybody just became quiet. Everyone and I mean everyone including Leni couldn't forget the ordeal of 'that' incident.

"Guys, I think it's best that we...forget about it" Luan said breaking the silence as she watched Lynn's expression. So for the rest of the dinner session, they only talked about the good memories like when Lincoln covered for Lucy when she clogged the toilet orbthe time when the sisters helped Lincoln win that Ace Savvy.

Afterwards they ate figgy pudding and apple pie. During that session, they talked about what's been happening in their lives. The family then began to take a rest to let the food digest.

Soon enough they decided to open up their gifts. Each person got their own unique gift, from music to ear rings to phone or to makeup and other various other gifts. The family thanked one another for the gifts and the family got, especially this time of year.

 **AN- Like I said this was a request by Salvo1985 and SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's. Sorry that I didn't** **give a lot of background information but I wanted to focus more on the story. I hope you have a great Christmas and New Years Eve/Day. Review, Fav and Follow. Merry Christmas ( Mele Kalikimaka )**


	2. Ballet Fashion

**Request from Mpatton17.**

Leni was in her room that she shared with her eldest sister, Lori. She begun to take off her usual outfit that was a light blue dress with a floral design around the shoulders and bottom, leaving her in her blue floral design panties.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a leotard and a pair of black leggings. She knew it was a tradition to wear a pink pair of tights but she didn't think it felt right to wear pink tights. Black leggings with a pink leotard felt more fashionable and comfortable.

She slipped them on as quick as possible. She closed the closet and begun to pick up the dirty clothes and fashion related items off the floor.

She soon walked over to her bed. Looking under bed, she soon found her CD player/Radio. With a smile, she brought it out and placed it on the floor near her dresser.

The blonde then opened the drawer, revealing her collection of music relating to ballet. She removed one CD from its case. This disc contained the songs Turkish March (Mozart) and Fur Elise.

With a big smile, she placed into the system and played the disc. The blonde stood on foot, using her body for balance while her other leg behind her body with her knee kept straight. This move was called Arabesque. It's pretty simple if you know what your doing. She did this position while moving around a bit.

Next, she then made one foot slide along the floor before brushing into the air. As her left foot goes into the air, she then jumped off the floor, using the other leg for support. This form was entitled Assemblé.

Meanwhile, coming up the stairs was her older sister Lori. She made a quick left towards her room. As she got closer, she heard muffled music coming from her shared room.

"I wonder why I hear Mozart" She thought.

"Cause maybe your sister is practicing ballet" A voice announced, startling her instantly. Looking around frantically, she spotted nobody around her.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"I did" The voice said. Noticing that the voice is coming from all around her she gave a stern look.

"Hey...author, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" She said with annoyed look.

"Sorry but I think you might to hurry" The authors voice insisted.

"Why?" Lori asked with curiosity.

"You'll know in five seconds" He said. Not even even three seconds, Lori heard Leni scream in pain. Without any hesitation, Lori ran to her door, busting it open. Looking around, she noticed the room was a little bit more roomy. Her eyes soon found Leni getting off the floor with an injured foot.

"Leni are you ok?" Lori asked with a concerned voice. Looking up, she spotted her sister offering her a hand.

"Yeah, Thanks Lori" She said showing a small smile as got up and held onto Lori for support.

"So...what were you doing that injured yourself?" Lori asked as she took a spot next to her on the bed.

"I was practicing ballet" Leni stated as she rubbed her ankle.

"That's cool sis. I used to do ballet when I was a kid" Lori said with a smile.

"Really" The ditzy asked.

"You bet. I thought it would be fun to do and keep my mind off of one person I despise the most. Carol Pingrey" She told Leni.

"Why you stop and how come you never told me?" She inquired.

"Well if I wasn't sure if you were into this kind of thing. Back then you were more of a fashionista back then. You still are too" The eldest retorted with a smirk. Lori then got up and went for the door but not before telling that she'll be right back.

In the Hallway, Lori went to the rope that was attached to the door of their attic. She pulled the rope and slowly brought down the ladder. She then entered the upper half of the house.

Inside were lots and lots of boxes. From their baby clothes to their photo albums and other various childhood toys. She walked over to the box labeled "Lori's Ballet". Looking inside, she noticed her old ballet uniform. It was the traditional pink tights and leotard. She closed the box and brought it with her to the attic enterance.

Carefully, she climbed down the ladder and placed the box down on the floor before closing the attic. With a smile firmly planted on her face, she took the box back to her and Leni's room.

"What you got, sis?" Leni asked as she looked up after sending a texting someone.

"It's the box that's filled with my trophies and pictures of myself doing ballet" She answered. Lori then opened the box revealing many awards and many Pics.

"Who's that?" Leni asked pointing to a girl giving young Lori a trophy.

"That's Miss. Nat. She taught me how to do ballet" Lori stated.

"Cool. Oooh since you used to do ballet, I was now thinking that we should do a little performance in front of our family" Leni suggested.

"I'm not sure Leni, it's been years since I've done it and I don't have anything in pink that's a leotard. I only have the black leggings" Lori informed.

"I can make you one, Lori. Then later on we can do a show for our family" Leni stayed as she brought out her string and knitting kit.

"Well...if you really want me to do it with you, I'll do it. I could use the time to remember when I was a kid" Lori said happily.

For the past hour or so, the two blondes made a couple of new leotards (even though they have enough). They made new ones in various of colors. As they knitted their clothing, Lori told the story of when she use to dance and do ballet.

Late Afternoon

"So, what's the big surprise that requires our attention?" Lola asked getting bored of waiting.

"I bet she is going to tell us that Bobby proposed to her" Lynn commented as she was bouncing a tennis ball.

"Good, you're all here" A voice said from the staircase. Looking up, they spotted their sister, Lori. Before she spoke, each of her siblings laughed at her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. The leotard was pink. And finally, she wore black leggings and shoes, specifically made for ballet and other dancing styles.

"What's so funny?" Lori asked as Leni came down the stairs and stood next to her.

"Oo man Lori, you look ridiculous" Lincoln said as he continued to laugh with the others.

"Cool it, twerp. Leni and I are going to perform a little show for you all" Lori stated.

"Well hurry up, I'm getting bored here" Lola whined. She soon felt a big jab to her side.

Getting comfortable, the sisters watched the two blondes set up as the parents walked into the living room. They quickly joined their kids.

The music then started. Lori started off with a ballet. The older blonde moved along the carpet then stood on one foot as the other foot was up and behind her back with a bent knee. The move was entitled Attitude.

Leni then took her turn. Like Lori, she did other ballet moves that she learned (from Lori) then stood on her supporting foot as her other leg was drawn up to the knee of the supporting leg in an open position.

Together, they performed the Enchappé move. As they continued to perform other ballet moves, the rest of them were applauding and complimenting their form.

 **To Mpatton17- Sorry of this kinda short. I'm not really familiar with Ballet. So this is what I can come up with. In the future, I'll try to reboot it.**

 **Have nice day :) Please review**


	3. No More Spring Cleaning

**This is a request by Aartman7141999**

"Hey Kids, come on down for a second" Rita called our from the bottom of the stairs. One by one, each entire Loud sibling came walking down the stairs.

"Hey mom, what do you need?" Lori asked. The family soon saw their father, Lynn Sr. coming into the living room with cleaning chemicals, brushes, towels and a vacuum cleaner.

"Of course" The siblings all said as they groan.

"Now now kids, you know that we do this every year" The father mentioned.

"Look, I have no time for this. I'm meeting up with Bobby" Lori said.

"I have to make a new esign for the store" Leni spoke.

"I'm concentrating on my new song" Lna complained. The rest of the kids all spoke about their plans the day.

"Well I'm sorry kids. You know the routine" Rita stated.

"But mom..."

"No buts! If you get your cleaning done early, then you can do whatever you have to do. As long as you guys live in this house, you live by your mother and I's rules!" Lynn Sr. said with authority.

"I suggest that you start now" He added. The kids walked up to their respective cleaning supplies.

Lori did the laundry as Leni removes the hair from the sink and shower. Luna's chore is vacuuming the house. Luan, Lynn and Lucy work together to clean the dishes. Lana cleans up after the pets. Lola makes the beds as Lisa pays the bills. And finally, the man with the plan takes out the trash.

 **AN- Lily didn't have a chore in the episode 'Chore And Peace'**

We now look to the genius of the family. Her chore was only to help pay the bills. She didn't really want to do it. She did have room in her brain to do this but she really felt like it was her parents job to do the bills.

"Maybe if I'm quick and stealth, I can sneak upstairs and make an identical clone to do it for me" The prodigy thought. Looking to see if the coast is clear witch it is, she quickly made her way up the stairs.

"What are you doing" Two pairs of voices asked scaring her. Looking back, she saw the twins looking at her strangely.

"I'm done with my chore" Lisa said showing them the same unenergetic expression.

"Oh really? Cause I know you usually don't rush the bills Lis" Lola said as she stared at her.

"I can assure you that I'm one hundred positively done with it" Lisa said as she opened her door to the bedroom. The two young girls shrugged and walked away.

The prodigy soon went to work on her robot clone look alike. She grabbed Plutonium, metal, wires and circuits.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Almost done...and" Lisa said as she turned on the clone. The clone look alike looked exactly like her. The looks alike didn't even look like a robot but a human. There wasn't anything that proved it to be a robot. Lisa then pressed a button.

"Greeting human" The clone said in a robot sounding voice.

"Hmmm...still sounds like a robot. Well I can fix that" Lisa said as she made more adjustments to the clone.

"What can I do for you master Lisa?" It asked in a fluid spoken question.

"Yes, Can you finish up doing my chore? You have to figure out the money we need pay and pay it. It's called paying the bills in other terms" Lisa stated.

"Isn't that your juob?" The clone asked.

"Yes but I have a lot of reports to fill out for the lab here in Royal Woods" Lisa mentioned. The clone soon walked out of the room and down the stairs. As the clone made it to the bottom level, Lisa saw her mother walking up to the look alike.

"Hey sweetie, you done with the bills?" The mother asked.

"Yes, I'm just checking it over" The clone said as it looked through the payments and numbers.

Meanwhile in Lisa's room, she was going through history books and studies about PHSD. So far she's found information from veterans snapping for no reason to other veterans scared to even talk or recall certain things during their service. The door soon opened up. Looking back at the enterance, Lori walked in holding Lisa's clothes.

"Lisa, What are you doing up here? I literally just saw you down stairs" Lori question as she spotted her younger sister.

"I'm done with the bills" Lisa stated.

"Greetings elder sibling" A voice said. Looking behind her. Looking to see who it was, standing there was the Lisa look alike clone. Lori looked at the clone closely then to Lisa.

"What is this?" Lori asked.

"I'm Master Lisa's clone" The clone stated.

"A clone, huh. Well if you You're not too busy. Why did Lisa create you?" The elder sister asked suspiciously.

"I err...made her to help me with my studies" Lisa stated as she smiled with a wide grin.

"Negative, she created me to do her chore" The clone corrected.

"Is that true, Lis?" Lori said as Lisa looked down in shame.

"Why didn't you you tell me that you were making a clone of yourself, I would have asked you to make one me too" Lori said as she felt kinda hurt.

"And us too!" A series of voices said at Lisa's door. Looking at the door the rest of the siblings looked at the two other siblings.

"Pardon?" Lisa said looking surprised by her request.

"You're not the only one who wants to have time to themselves, to do what we want. If you make me and the rest of us clones, the next time you want me to drive you somewhere will be free. No bargaining" Lori stated.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked suspiciously knowing that there was always something extra added to the deal.

"Yes, if you don't believe me, take this" Lori said as she past Lisa a card.

It's really rare to receive a card that allowed you a free ride to where ever you want, no questions asked. Lori is known to have her siblings do her chores for an exchange for a ride.

"Ok, if you want me to. I'll be done with it within a few hours now since the rest of you want a clone too" Lisa said as she guided Lori towards a machine of some sort as the rest watched with intrigued looks.

"What does this do?" Lori asked as she opened the door and stepped inside of the machine.

"This machine is used to scan and jot down what kind of personality, behavior and many other things. In words, it basically creates you but as a clone" Lisa informed.

The machine soon flashed and made different sounds. The window on the machine showed that it was steaming inside. The door soon open, to reveal Lori with a bandage on her harm.

"Ok, Why did it take a sample of my blood?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well the machine needed it to make the clone. You see Lori, the machine then puts the blood into a reader. Said reader uses the blood to make the clone feel emotions" Lisa informed.

"So the higher the higher the blood temperature, the angrier it gets" Luan asked.

"Exactly...now who's going next?" Lisa looking at the sisters.

"Ooo me, me next" Lynn said excitedly.

Later

"Try to catch this Master" A voice said as it threw the baseball at a sibling.

"Caught it!! Another successful catch by ole Lynnsanity" Lynn said as happily.

Each sibling except for Lily has their own clone. The clones didn't mind doing their master's chores. To them, it was the only thing that kept them busy. They helped their masters with various of things like cooking, cleaning, taking care of Lily, or just being their for each other.

"Can you please come here, Merdal?" Lori called out to her clone. You see, the reason why the clones had different names is because of the circumstances. Wouldn't you think it's weird if Jeff called Jeff who was also in the room with the same voice as you?

"Can you please run down to the kitchen and grab me the bag of my favorite low cal bean chips?" Lori said as her clone stood at the entrance of her room.

In Luan and Luna's room, the two talented girls were doing their own thing. So Luna played her guitar, drums or whatever she was in the mood for while Luan practice her routines or told bad jokes and puns.

"Hey Brunette, Can you go to my closet and get me my mime costume?" Luan asked.

"Why can't you? You're literally not that far plus my intelligence and ability shouldn't be wasted on doing something that only takes about 25.8 seconds to do" The clone retorted with an annoyed expression.

"Well if you can see, I'm busy practicing my juggling skills" The comedian said as she picked up the juggling balls off the floor.

"Wait...I thought you were going to practice your mime routine?" Luna asked.

"I will, right after I'm done practicing juggling" Luan retorted with an annoyed look. Without another word the clone threw the mime costume at the fellow comedian.

"What was that for?" The comedian asked looking irritated. The clone just shook its head in disappointment.

For the past few weeks, the siblings used their clones to do simple things like taking out the trash and many other things that don't take a half hour to do. The clones, even though they've never said it, they began to get very annoyed and irritated from all the orders that they've received.

Lori's Room ( Late Morning)

Each clone doppelgänger were currently having a meeting while the human creators were at school.

"Alright we all know why we're here" The clone of Lucy said.

"Yea, we're getting fed up with our creator's orders. We're being treated more like slaves than helpers" Lola's clone stated with an angry face.

"Since we all feel the same thing about them, I think it's time to get revenge"Luna's clone suggested with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not too sure about that, we could still use them to fill our needs" Lana retorted.

"Oh come on!! They've literally use us for every little simple task" Lincoln's clone shouted at the Lana lookalike.

Without anymore complaints, they went over their plan. Their plan is to ruin their master's life. They've done things that their masters never would've done. Leni's clone literally made her master look retarded than she seemed. Lori's clone made Bobby think that she was cheating on him resulting into a breakup. Luna's clone made her look terrible at playing any instrument or song. For the rest of the sisters and the lone brother, their social life was thrown out the window.

 **AN- Sorry if not what you expected** **Aartman7141999 but it's the best that I can do. Somewhere down the road, I'll try to remake it for you.**


	4. Trapped

**This is a request story from user Crafordbrian17 from a couple months ago.**

Trapped

Lincoln and his friends along with Ronnie Anne were enjoying themselves at Gus's Games And Grub. Lincoln and his friends are very good friends. They've been best friends since the second grade. With Ronnie Anne, she always had a crush on the white haired boy. Even though she always picks on him, she always made up for her so called pranks with her sweet and caring side that she constantly hides.

Right now, the gang decided to take a little break, so they all lined up at the food bar. Lincoln got a couple of slices of pizza to share with Ronnie Anne. Clyde bought a meatball hero while the other two bought corn dogs. During the break they talked about life, teased one another and goofed off.

At another table was girl who goes by the nameTina. She was a little...chubby. Her look consisted of red hair, blue T-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.

The problem with this girl is that she loved to eat. She wouldn't stop eating during the main parts of the day witch was breakfast, lunch and dinner. Today was her last day to pig out. She Vowed that next week she'd start loosing weight.

Back with Lincoln's group of friends, they still continued to enjoy themselves until a loud explosion was heard from the back kitchen of the food bar.

"Everything is going to be ok!! N..n...need to panic yet. We're working on putting the fire out" the waiter reassured them as soon as everybody was looking at him.

Another eplosion went off. The fire alarms soon went off. Everyone soon scrambled to the door to save their lives. Everyone almost made it out. The ones left were Lincoln, his friends and the fat girl named Tina.

"Great now we're stuck in this restaurant with a chubby ass girl stuck between the second second row of doors" Ronnie Anne said groaning.

"Excuse me Miss, that's a little rude to say" the girl said with an annoyed voice. Tina wasn't always this fat. Back then, she use to be very skinny. But ever since her boyfriend dumped her for a blonde hair girl.

Tina just went out to buffets around town to ease her sadness. Overtime she got use to eating a lot of food that she didn't really cared about her health sometimes.

When her friends and family found about her breakup, they tried with all of their might to help her to think positive and know that there's other boys out there.

There's at least one boy waiting to be loved by a certain redhead beautiful girl. But she was too depressed to even listen to anyone anymore.

"It's true. If she wasn't so fat maybe we would've been free now!" Ronnie complained.

"Easy Ronnie" Clyde said in a stern voice.

"Sorry about her behavior m'am but she's trying to get out of here before the fire gets worse" Lincoln said pointing to the already spreading fire.

"Well, if you all try to push me through instead of complaining about my weight maybe we've been already freed" Tina dejected to Lincoln.

"My name is Tina" the girl added. The gang all pushed and shoved with all their might to free her but to no avail. They kept trying to free her but still got results.

Overtime the fire spreaded around them. Shelves, tables and the upstairs balcony, fell to the floor. Parts of the ceiling fell to the floor caught on fire that grew, separating Lincoln, his gang and Tina in separate spots of the building.

The only possibie escape was threw the air ducts but the situation made it nearly impossible to even get to it. Lincoln's friends began to panic and hypertension ventilating including Ronnie. For the first time in months, the school's tough girl was scared for not only her friends and Tina but for her sort of boyfriend.

Lincoln was not only her boyfriend but he was her man. She always admired his childish, cocky side. In her mind, Lincoln was the the smartest boy she knew out of her family.

"Lincoln, if we don't get out of here alive, I...I...I just want to say is that I love you so much" the haspanic girl cried out for her boyfriend to hear her sorrow.

"It's okay Ronnie. Everything is going to Okay. We'll get through this...together. And I love you too Ronnie" The white haired boy said in calm voice but loud enough for his girl to hear him.

"I don't mind the last words we might have but what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and wait for god to take us with him to his home" Liam pointed out.

"Yea, what are we going to do? I'm really to feel very uncomfortable here. I think once and if we get out, I'm going to start loosing this weight. If it wasn't for my despression, this wouldn't have happened" Tina spoke.

"Try to stay calm guys, I bet that we're on the news now. I mean look at this fire, it's very bad. I'm getting burns on my skin" Lincoln said trying to ease their worries.

Overtime, temperatures increased around them. They all started to think that nobody is coming to rescue them. Yes, Tina tried to still free herself from the door but to no extent. Lincoln's burns got to the point where it looked terrible just to look at.

Clyde past out due heaststroke while Zack and Liam walked around in circles murmuring the same thing over and over. Ronnie Anne cried even more now. The tears burned her skin a little due to the heat from the fire. She didn't really care that she had some burns on her body.

She was busy mopping about the ways she treated Lincoln. Even though he forgave her for her pranks to get him to notice him, she still felt bad because of the results to some of them. Some injuries were small. Others were just painful to try to remember. That's how bad it was.

Soon came yelling. It sounded like it came from the outdoors.

"Hello! Is anyone in there!!" The voice screamed.

"Ahh Yes, there is people in here!" Tina yelled back. If you forgot, Tina was stuck between the second row of doors.

"Alright miss, what's your name?" The voice asked seriously.

"The name is Tina. I'm stuck here with four other people" She answered.

"We're trying to pry open the door now, so stand back" the voice yelled. The sound of struggling and pulling were being heard. Even though it wasn't enough to fully bring up their hopes, it was enough to do it a little. The clear front door soon flew off the hinges.

A team of firefighters worked as fast as they could to save all of the kids and young teen that's stuck within the doors. They've freed the teen girl. They soon freed Lincoln's friends. Once they got to Lincoln, a big portion of the ceiling collapsed on his head, knocking him out.

Later, at the hospital, the sound of heart monitor was heard. Groaning and finally waking up, Lincoln then saw his family and friends.

"Hey guys...OW!" he yelled out of pain. His sisters then saw a very noticeable bump on his head as he rubbed the bandages covering it. Soon the doctor came into the room, holding a clip board.

"Oh good, you're awake. You had a pretty serious bump on you, son. The paramedics who were there had to put a lot of bandages and gauzes to stop the bleeding" He said as Lincoln held head in pain.

The doctor explained what else he had and what he to do for the past couple of weeks but overall the doctor said he should be able to recover successfully overtime. He then gave him a prescription to help deal with the pain. Soon he was released from the hospital and was guided to the family van by Leni.

For the past weeks, Lincoln seemed to recovering at a good rate. His head didn't throb as much as it did back then. His family helped him with some of his homework because he lost some memory in certain subjects in school. His friends helped him with plenty of other things.

At first he didn't want the help because he always tried to do everything by himself but he had no choice but to have his friends and family to help him through this.

 **AN-I changed some words to make it more friendlier. The orginal words seemed a little mean.**


	5. Space Invader Alternative Pt 1

**Request by PCFreak619. This is what I think what would happen if it was Lucy who left the room and stayed with Lincoln. Some dialogues are similar to the original.**

One quiet night, Lincoln was heading upstairs after watching ARRGGH. As soon as he reached the top step, he heard yelling coming from Lynn and Lucy's Room.

With great curiosity, he decided to investigate the situation.

"What's the ruckus about?" He asked as he approached the door, crowded by his sisters.

"Lynn and Lucy are going at it...again" Lori said with a deep tired sigh.

"This is the third time this week" Lana exclaimed.

"You're always miss gloom and doom. Will it kill you to smile for once?" Lynn yelled.

"It would" Lucy said in a monotone.More yelling and objects were being heard and saw throughout the room.

"Well...I gotta go and talk to Bobby" Lori said leaving the group.

"I gotta go work on my new song" Luna said leaving.

"I gotta go and clean my tiaras" Lola said as she left. One by one, the siblings made their way to their night activities. The Loud boy shrugged and walked towards his room.

In his room, the Loud boy changed out of his signature attire and threw on his orange pajamas. Getting comfortable in his bed, he grabbed his new issue of Ace Savvy. The Betrayal Of One Eye Jack.

Hearing a knock on his door, he put the comic down.

"Who is it?" He called out in annoyance.

"Sigh, it's Lucy" The Goth annouced. With that confirmed, Lincoln got up and opened the door.

"Can I stay here with you for the night?" She asked.

"I..uh...would like for..." He was cut off by her expression. Her face didn't show any signs of sadness but he could feel the atmosphere around him. It made him uncomfortable.

"Fine...you can stay" he said with a deep sigh.

Lincoln wanted a nice, peaceful sleep without his siblings bothering him at night. I guess he thought wrong.

She walked over to the window side of the bed, placed her pillow on the bed and her poem book in the drawer of the nightstand.

"So...what happened with you and Lynn?" He asked as she sat on the bed.

"I accidentally deflated and popped her soccer ball and accident put a whole into one of her sports poster" The goth mentioned.

"How did you even manage to do that?" He asked as he payed down next to Luce.

"I don't know, Lincoln. It just happened. And you know how Lynn gets sometimes" She said as she grabbed her poem from inside the drawer.

She then began to write down a poem. Lincoln on the hand was kinda enjoying her stay for the most part. He knows that she basically just arrived at his door just awhile ago but he felt like this will be fun to deal with the queen of the dark.

 **AN- I'm going to break this into multi chapters. I was going to put it as a one shot but I think that it would be best for a multi chapter story.**

 **So what do you guys think so far?? Will Lincoln regret having Lucy stay the night? Find out in part two of "Space Invader Alternative".**


	6. Hero Linka Pt 1

**Request by Paradox Loud.**

Hey guys, have you ever heard the story of Hero Linka. Anyone...Yes? No? Well you're about to find out.

It all started on a gloomy on Wednesday. February 17th, 2019 to be exact. Linka was in the hospital being treated for the flesh eating bacteria.

How did she get this disease, you ask? She got Streptococcus bacteria or GAS for short. You may know what that means or you may not know what it means. It's the same disease that causes strep throat.

This disease has been around for quite awhile. For the past few years, scientists and other research departments has been working on a cure to save people who are suffering from the flesh eating bacteria. You can get treated for it but it's no use if their condition was severely bad. Apparently, they still didn't have the formula ready for trial test.

Linka Loud is now getting ready for surgery. All of her sisters wished her luck and try not to die. Like that was helpful.

"Okay Linka, are you ready?" One Doctor said.

"Yes, I want to get this over with" She said.

"Okay, now count backwards from one hundred?" The woman nurse said as she gave her the anesthesia medicine to knock her out for a few hours.

As time passed, all of the doctors were working hard to try to save her life. The bacteria looked worse as it is. Her skin was red. There were brown bumps all over her body within the dead and eaten skin.

They always checked her monitor for any signs of her life decreasing. Luckily they were relieved that she still was with them. The doctors were surprised that she was still alive. Links's condition was bad as it was, even with the treatment.

The time was now 4PM. In the waiting room, the brothers were now more worried about their dear sister. She's been in surgery for two hours straight.

"Linka has been in there for two hours" Loki said with a concerned expression.

"It's ok Loki. I'm sure Linka will be like ok" Loni reassured his older brother as he rubbed his back.

"I'm not saying she'll die but I hope she doesn't. It won't be the same without our little Linka" Luke said as he began to sob. The double doors soon opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud?" A voice called out. Looking up, they spotted the doctor standing at the enterance of the hallway.

"S...s..so h...how is she?" Lynn Sr. asked stuttering as his family walked alongside with the doctor.

"It's best that I show you" He suggested with a somber voice.

The doctor led them through, four sets of double doors. As they walked through the halls, each of them were thinking of Linka's condition.

The doctor soon turned to room number 45. He slowly walked inside as the family followed. They were all hoping that she'd be alive. That feeling was soon crushed when they saw their sister/daughter laying in bed with a blanket over her.

"I'm sorry family but we tried everything to save her life. We just couldn't save her...sorry" he said with sympathy.

"There's gotta to be a way to save her" Lexx said quivering.

"Sorry no there isn't anything we can do that can to save her. The only way she'd be cured is if the cure was here. We just don't have it. It's still in the testing stage in the lab here" The doctor interjected.

"Well...there might be a way that we can save her" Levi said speaking up.

 **AN- Sorry for it being this short. I don't have a solid idea for this plot yet but it's a start. So what does Levi have in store to help save their daughter/sister? Find out in part two. What's your thoughts? Comment below what you think will happen in part two.**

 **P.S- I'm going to take a break from uploading for awhile. So until then have a nice day/night. Don't forget to leave your requests under " Loud House Future Ideas". :)**


	7. Guilt

**Let me know if you like this style of writing, guys. I wanted to try typing it a little different. You'll see what I mean when you read. Don't forget to leave your requests under Loud House Future Ideas on my profile.**

 **Request by Frazerd96.**

Lana the six year old blonde twin of Lola Loud. She wore overalls and a red cap that she puts on backwards. She also has blonde hair that's tied into two pigtails. Don't be intimidated by her height and intelligence. She can be tough in some areas in either in a fight with her sisters or risking her life to save a animal.

She's good at plumbing, as in fixing the toilet, using Bertha, the name of her plunger. She also proved it again in the episode by where the family stay at a hotel.

She's known to be the handyman or handwoman, you may say, to fix up the car or almost anything if she has the right knowledge.

Strolling through the park with Lincoln, Lana was secretly looking for another animal to keep as a pet. Looking around, Lincoln spotted a ice cream/shave ice stand near the pavement near the lake.

"Lana, I'm going to get some ice cream. Do you want some?" He asked as he motioned his head at the stand.

"Sure Lincoln" The tomboy exclaimed with a smile.

"Ok, good. Don't wander off too far" He said as he walked towards the line.

Lana began to take a little stroll around to find a new animal to keep.

 ** _Lincoln's POV_**

 ** _"It's a good thing I've brought Lana with me, she could use some fresh air and gives us time to bond...Man this sun is brutal" I thought whipping away the sweat from my forehead. I then checked my wallet for the right amount of money for the ice creams._**

 ** _"Hhmmm... gelatos? They sell gelatos too now. Maybe I'll get us gelatos instead" I said noticing the sign._**

 ** _"How can I help you" I heard the man ask the customer that's ahead of me._**

 ** _"Oh come on! Eight orders of vanalla ice cream and two gelatos" I mentally screamed as the customer gave the order._**

 ** _"How is he going...speak of the devil" I said rubbing my head in irritation as his friends helped him out._**

 ** _Lana's POV_**

 ** _"Man it sure is nice for Lincoln to bring here, even though I made him take me to the park so that I could another pet from the wild. Maybe we can go see the new zoo that just opened up last week" I thought happily._**

 ** _Animals were everywhere from coyotes, To Coughars, oh my._**

 ** _"There's so many cool animals here. I don't know what to pick" I said as I turned left._**

 ** _The park was crowded with a lot of people. I then felt something hit my back. Looking around around I saw a group of kids playing in the mud._**

 ** _Turning around, I ran and jumped into the mud. The kids screamed and quickly ran away from me._**

 ** _"Oh well, more for me" I mentally said as I rolled around in the mud. I happily rolled in the mud and giggled a little because of the way the mud rubbed my body._**

 ** _I rolled around for at least another ten minutes. I was now mudzilla due to the amount of mud that I picked up._**

 ** _"Where the heck is he?" I questioned getting out of the mud. I soon heard a hissing sounds from the right of me._**

 ** _I slowly but swiftly followed the sound. As I was walking and looking around I soon something slither past the bushes. The sound continued within the bushes._**

 ** _I slowly walked towards to animal, so I don't scare it. Before my very eyes, I spotted a snake. This was no ordinary snake. This snake was grayish black with a tan outline that was like circle._**

 ** _"Oh cool. This would be a perfect addition to my pet collection" I thought with a big smile on my face._**

 ** _Lincoln's POV_**

 ** _"Uugghhh...finally this line is moving. That order took way to long. It'll been easier if that group came up separately to get their treats. In my opinion that's basically cutting the line" I thought with a unsatisfied look._**

 ** _"Can I help you?" The voice asked. Looking up, I didn't know that he was talking to me._**

 ** _"I didn't realize that the lady already received her order" I thought._**

 ** _"I uhhh...yes, Can I get one order of mango Gelato and one order blueberry and strawberry gelato in one cup" I asked as I pulled out the change due._**

 ** _After I received the orders, I soon walked off. I didn't see my little sister anywhere at the moment. So, I walked around the pavement to help me search for her. As I soon I came closer to a bush, I heard some whispers. It's Lana, I recongnize that voice from anywhere. I automatically went into big brother mode, just In case something happened._**

 ** _I soon found Lana but that's not all I found. I found a snake next to her hissing at her. Dropping our frozen dairy treats, I rushed to her aid._**

 ** _"Lana, get away from that thing!" I ordered as I pushed her out of the snake's range as it bit me instead of her._**

 ** _Lana's POV_**

 ** _I hear a screaming voice coming towards my direction. Looking up I spotted Lincoln running towards at full sprint. Before I knew it, I was pushed out of the way as the snake bit his right side, hard and deep. After that moment, everything seemed to freeze, not a muscle moved._**

 ** _It took about another minute until I snapped out of the daze. Looking down I spotted Lincoln on the ground unconscious and bleeding. I then whipped out my extra pair of clean of clothes that I somehow was able to shove it in my overalls and wrapped it around his body to cover the wound._**

 ** _"Are you ok, miss?" I heard a stranger's voice call out. I shook my head no, as he pulled out his cell to call for a ambulance._**

 ** _Lincoln's POV_**

 ** _"Man that hurt...badly" I said to myself in my head as I rubbed my side. I try to get up but to no avail. I soon found myself going limp and unconscious._**

 ** _I slowly open my eyes. Looking around, I noticed that I was in the Royal Woods Hospital. I slowly tried to get up but I regretted it as I felt a sting at my side along with a gentle push._**

 ** _Looking around, I spotted a nurse with her hand on my stomach along with the doctor at my injured side with a bottle in her hand._**

 ** _"Good, you're awake. You've been out for quite awhile" The nurse informed. I look at her suspiciously._**

 ** _"Your sister is here along with your family. You went unconscious after you saved her from being bit by a_** ** _eastern massasauga rattlesnake" She told me._**

 ** _"My name is Bethany, Bethany Colt. Don't worry kiddo, I've gaven you some anti-venom medicine. You also are going to be staying here for a few days. By the looks of it, the rattlesnake gave you a deep and wide gash" The doctor stated._**

 ** _"Can I at least see my family, please" I asked kindly._**

 ** _"Sure, no problem. We're practically done now. All I have to do is give you some stitches and you'll be good to go but we're still keeping you here until your cut is in better shape" Bethan informed._**

 ** _Lana's POV_**

 ** _"Why did I have to be so ignorant. My brother is in this mess because of" I cried out. I soon felt a hand gently rub my back witch help ease my nerves a little._**

 ** _"Ssssh Lana, it's going to be a okay. He's still alive" Luan said rubbing my back._**

 ** _"I wish that I haven't went after that snake then we wouldn't be in this mess" I sobbed as she brought me into a comforting hug._**

 ** _"That's right sweetie but that doesn't change the fact that you tried to disobey my rule about you keeping more animals. And because of the circumstances, you're grounded for a month, meaning no playing in the mud and you'll be helping Lincoln until he's able to move on his own" I heard my mom say._**

 ** _"Loud family" A voice said gaining my attention. Looking up, I saw the nurse standing in front of the double doors, looking at us._**

 ** _"Your son is awake. We just finished putting stitches into the wound. He'll also be adimitted in the hospital until he's a little bit more relaxed and not sore" She informed as myself along with my family headed towards the hall._**

 ** _Lincoln's POV_**

 ** _"Thanks for the help, doc" I said as I adjusted myself on the bed._**

 ** _"No problem, Lincoln. The nurse should be here in a moment" Bethany told me as we heard the door's handle jiggle._**

 ** _Before we knew it, Lana quickly ran and jumped into my bed. Looking at her just made my heart sore. Her eyes were alll teary and her hair was a mess._**

 ** _"I...I'm so sorry, Lincoln" She sobbed on my stomach._**

 ** _"Ssshhh. Lana, look at me" I requested. She continued to cry, so I gently touched her chin and made her face me._**

 ** _"It's okay, Lana. I know I'm injured badly but I'd do it no matter which one of you was it" I added causing her to cry harder._**

The family soon had to return home. Lana wanted to stay to be with Lincoln, to comfort but sadly she had to leave.

For the past few days it's been hard on Lana. Even though Lincoln said that he forgives her, she still looks down in sorrow. Who wouldn't, right? It would totally take a toll on someone if their loved one died.

Before she knew it, Lynn Sr. walked into the room with the one and only white haired boy. For the past few days Lincoln and Lana played with each other or just keeping each other company. Lola soon joined the two due to her being jealous.

 **AN-** **Thanks for reading, Review and stay tuned!! :)**


	8. Days About Lincoln Pt 1

**AN- For the Requests that I've received so far and not done yet, are coming out. I don't when it'll be published but it will be posted. So sorry if it looks like I'm taking longer than expected. I'm just trying to take it nice and slow. Anyway, here's another story.**

 **Request by Guest**

One early morning, the sisters were all in Lori's room for a meeting.

"So, you all know why we're all here" Lori said sitting down on her bed with Luna and Luan.

"Yea, I believe it's gotta do with our only male sibling" Lisa said.

"Yeah, I feel like we're not really treating him with the appreciation he deserves" Lori stated with a sigh.

"You think?" Luna said with a hint of annoyance.

"What's up with you, Luna?" Lucy asked.

"I've been trying to tell you guys for the past years" Luna scoffed as She crossed her arms.

"So?" Lola said without any thought witch resulted in a screech of pain. Looking surprised, everyone then saw Leni with a red mark on her hand. They didn't expect Leni out of all the sisters slap Lola.

"How can you like be so mean, Lola. Linky does so much for all of us and you don't seem to care" The ditzy blonde scowled.

"Why should I care?" Lola scoffed crossing her arms.

"Well think about it like this Lola, who helped you with your beauty pageants?" Lynn asked.

"Lincoln" The Queen answered.

"Who helped you when you had an injury?" Luan asked.

"Lincoln" Lola repeated as her attitude changed for the worse.

Ughh, why does it bother you guys so much? He's there to serve us not the other way around" The she added.

"Point is, Lincoln does so much for us and we never really appreciated it" Lisa inquired.

"Yeah, now that you do mention it, we do treat Lincoln unfairly. Especially me after what he did to let me go to out with Bobby for dinner when I had to work that night because of him. He really does so much for us and what do we do in return...we literally disrespect him" Lori said as she looked at the time.

"We also don't have much time. We gotta go eat breakfast" She added.

"I think we should spend a couple of days to like to do things we normally don't do" Leni suggested.

"I was just thinking that. Let's each have one day to hangout with Lincoln and do the things he likes, to honor him" Luan joined.

"And as for Lola" Lucy said looking over at her.

"I think we should keep an eye on her, just to make sure that she doesn't do anything" She finished as the rest nodded in agreement.

 **AN- I hope you enjoyed the introduction of this segment. I'll be taking my time with these stories, so sorry if it's taking longer to publish your requests.**

 **I'll be updating "The Spell" next. If you haven't gave that a read, please read, favorite, follow, and review it. Also, do the same with "Lincoln's New Sibling".**

 **If you have a request for a Loud House story please leave your requests under "Loud House Future Ideas". It'll make my life easier to find your requests.**

 **Please favorite and follow this series of requests. It'd really be a confidence booster to help me pump idea plot layouts for your requests and my other story "The Spell".**


	9. The Funny House

**I decided to type this up differently. I don't wanna keep typing she/he said that. I'll only type it like that if necessary. It shouldn't be too confusing to figure out who's talking. If you know the characters enough, you would probably know who would most likely to say something like that.**

 **Requested** **by Mpatton17**

"Funny Business Inc, you're fun is our business" Luan happily said answering the phone.

"A anniversary party...sure I can be there in two hours Mr. Travis" She inquired. She then hung up the phone as Luna walked into the room.

"So, you got a party to go to?"

"Yeah, I do. It's this young couple's two year anniversary. They're not married yet"

"That's rockin sis. I gotta prepare for a gig in two hours"

"Can you please go tell Lincoln to get ready for me"

"Sure, no problem" Luna said walking out of the room.

Lincoln is now Luan's assistant. He's been helping her with her routines and jokes, ever since Ronnie cheated on him with his friend. Lincoln began to like hanging out with Luan. For the past few months, it seemed to bring them together.

The comedian walked over to her closet, to grab her clown costume and other equipment. She totally forgot that she placed a two dozen gallon of helium gas container in her room, near the box filled with joy buzzers, balloons and other extra equipment she owned. Before she knew it, she tripped, knocking over the can over.

"This isn't good" She said as her voice changed.

"What the hell happened?" A voice screamed as the door slammed opened. Turning around, Lori stomped into the room angrily. The comedian just pointed to the can laying on the Carnet.

"You got to be freaking kidding me, Luan"

Laughter soon became heard behind the blonde teen.

"What's literally so funny"

"Your voice sounds funny"

"So is ours, you doofuss"

"Alright, that's enough Lana and Lola" "Lori said.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

""What's the intrusion, older sibling?"

"Nothing, I accidentally knocked down my can of helium" Luan informed.

"So that like explains why my voice is funny"

"Yes Leni, that's why literally your voice sounds like that along with the rest of us"

"So,what now?" Lucy said popping out scaring everyone.

"I'm home!"

"Well it looks like Snow White"

"That's not nice, Lynn"

"What's not funny"

"Nothing, Lincoln. Luan knocked down her helium can"

"So you got heliumed?"

"Good one" Luan laughed.

"Will this effect me too?"

"I don't think so, elder brother sibling. I measured the amount of gas in this room and it's not as much since Lana opened the window. But I suggest we rest for a few minutes until we're all back to normal"

"That's no fun, Lisa. I'm practically fine" Lola objected.

"Even though I hate to admit it but Lisa is right. We can't risk ourselves to get injured. Who knows what will happen"

"Oh come guys, I think its kinda funny to have a squeaky voices. I say, we recreate funny scenes from our favorite shows like Seinfeld, Everybody Loves Raymond or whatever show we choose" Lynn suggested.

"You know, even though I think Lisa has point but I feel like doing what Lynn suggested" Lucy stated.

"Yes little dudette, it will be rockin"

"Fine...even though I do recommend us to take it to account that our body's aren't in good terms, I guess a little fun can't hurt"

"That's the spirit, Lisa. It's kinda weird that I wasn't effected by it"

And so the effected sisters all recreated their favorite scenes from the show, ranging from Spongebob to Family Guy with their temporary squeaky voice. They did this for the past a hour. Soon after the effects of the helium seemed to vanish just in time for their scheduled activities and plans

 **AN- I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews recommended and follow at your choosing. It'll make me happy to see a couple of people following it. It just makes me think that I'm doing terrible when all I see is one favorite and zero followers. I'm doing this for you guys.**

 **If you have any requests such as alternatives of a certain episode, please post it under "Loud House Future Ideas". It'll make it easier to find. I already made part one of a alternate ending of the "Space Invader". So please tell me what you think of these requests so far down below and leave your requests in the intended area.**


	10. Pi-est Contest

**Request by Mr. Animator**

"Hello and welcome to the Royal Woods Pie Eating Contest. This year one lucky contestant will win a check for one thousand dollars and a trophy that says pied it" The host announced as the audience walked to an open chair.

"You heard right fellow readers. Today is the annual pie eating contest" Luan quoted as she looked the readers.

"I don't know why we need to be here, Luan. I had big plans today" Lori retorted.

"That's not very nice to say, dude. Luan did say that she could use all the help to support her friend. In a way this would be interesting. I mean, it's not everyday you go watch a pie eating contest"

"Still, I had plans"

"Let's just watch these chumps get fat. Maybe I should join the contest"

"Not funny, dudette"

"Anyway, I always wanted to watch this sort of contest"

"Like why?"

"Well Leni, we've seen almost every sport and contest out there and this is one we never really seen yet"

"True, elder brother. We've seen various contests and this is one we haven't seen yet"

"Now that everyone is settled, let's meet our contestants" The host suggested as he walked to four people sitting at a table that had a whole pie in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Zoey Carmine. I'm 15"

"My name is Kanan Jarrus. I'm 26"

Aren't you a Jedi" One Of The contestants asked.

"I'm...no I'm not a Jedi"

I thought you were. I saw you..."

"Alright that's enough now. What's your name?" The host said moving on.

"My name is Patty. I'm 19"

"I'm Giggles. I'm 14"

"Giggles...that's an interesting name. Well since we've met the contestants, let's go over the rules" The host said grabbing the paper from his pocket.

He then explained the rules and disqualifications. The goal is to see who can finish their entire pie without getting sick under twenty two minutes. It sounds easy, right? Well...not when the pie is pretty big. Eleven by nine to be precise. To made is more of a challenge, the pie was made with extra thick chocolate.

Sixteen Minutes Later

"Well it looks like we have two contestants left. Kanan and Giggles. Who will win the contest? Only time will tell"

Kanan began to slow down. He tried to keep going. He gave up after two minutes after the brief break.

"Looks like we now have one contestant remaining, Can she finish with only a couple of minutes left?"

"Done"

"Well you saw it here folks. Giggles has finished her entire pie and hasn't gotten sick and look..." He said pointing at the time on the board.

"Twenty minutes And twenty five seconds. She's the youngest girl to participate in the annual pie eating contest".

After the contest, Giggles went home.

"Where were you, Miss?"

"I...I..I went to host a kids birthday party"

"Oh really...then what's this" He mother yelled, showing a picture of Giggles at the contest.

"You followed me?"

"I told you not to participate in that contest, young lady. You're already fat as it is. Now go to your room your grounded for a month"

A week and a half later, giggles had a her yearly doctor's checkup.

"Alright get on the scale" Ben said.

"Hhmm...well this isn't good. You've gained four pounds since last visit. You're weighing at 189. Have you been eating a lot of fatty food"

"Yes, she has doc" her mother answered.

"Well...I see. I suggest that we try to have you eat more healthy"

The doctor checked her vitals and other things that required his attention. After giving all of the results, he sent them on their way.

 **AN- Yes I put a character from Star Wars Rebels. Just for fun. Review and follow**


	11. Hundred Dollar Bill Search

**Request by Mr. Animator**

Do you love to get down and get dirty? Well that's a question you don't have to ask a certain tomboy.

Lana Loud. She's known to always be dirty. Some kids think it's kind of card to actually think that this tomboy is the twin sister to the pageant queen, Lola Loud.

Currently the sole tomboy was busy digging through the garbage can. She usually does this ever so often, to find something to her liking. Her siblings always told her not to dig through the garbage can but to no avail.

"Lana, I thought I told you to stop digging through the trash" Rita yelled from the open garage

"Sorry, mom"

Once she knew she was in the clear, she continued to go through the garbage can of their family and their neighbor's. As she threw out garage after garbage, she wasn't aware of the garage truck pulling up to the house.

"Oh cool, a hundred dollar bill. Now if I can just..."

Hey kid, get out of the garage can. I have to do my job here"

With a deep sigh, she left the worker to do his duty. She soon walked into to the house with a glum expression.

"What's wrong, Lans?"

"Oh just nothing Lincoln"

I know you Lana. I can tell when something is bothering you"

I know...it's just...well I was looking through the garbage can and found a hundred dollar bill. I tried to get it but couldn't get to it because the garage collector came and took the garbage"

Hmmm...maybe I can take you to the dump and help you search for it. I don't mind getting dirty. In fact, I used to be just like you"

Really?"

"Yea but that's a story for another day. Now, let's commence operation save the hundred dollar bill before it gets destroyed and be back before anyone and think of a shorter name for this operation into action"

"And no where do you think you're going?" A voice announced as the walked to the front door.

"Lincoln is taking me the dump"

"I'm just accompanying her, so she won't get lost. Do you wanna tag along, Lynn?"

"Hhmm..well I don't have anything to do for the time being. And I am pretty bored. Eh, what the hell, I'll go"

And so, the three siblings quickly grabbed their bikes and headed towards the town dump. The good news is that the dump is only two miles away. The good thing was that there wasn't a lot of traffic on the roads and sidewalks. It made things a lot more easier. The trio soon arrived at the dump.

"Okay, let's split up to find the hundred dollar bill faster"

"Agreed"

"Same"

Lincoln began to search the piles of plastic and cans. The two piles were pretty big and wide. He really didn't know if he can find at least one dollar bill. Like what are the odds? Like one out of three hundred plus items?

Lynn searched through the trash compactor. Yeah, it'd be easier for either one of the three because the trash was squashed together into a block.

Lana searched through the recycling and trash bins. ( **Forgot what they're called** ) she took about ten to twenty minutes for each compartment. After about fourty minutes of searching, they gave up and went home.

"Soooo, how was the dump?" Turning to the voice, they spotted their mother sitting on the couch.

"It was good. We didn't find the hundred dollar bill that was in the trash"

"Good to hear. You three are grounded for two weeks"

"That's not fair"

"Yea mom that's not fair"

"They have a point sweetheart. You're basically just grounded them over money. It's not like they were fighting over it"

"True...you know what? Forget what I said"

The three went upstairs but to be halted by Lori.

"Can we help you?"

"No I'm good guys but I kinda liked what you did for her sooo..." She said handing them each a hundred dollar bill.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, definitely. I know that it's just money and you need it to survive but I wanna give each one of you what you tried to search for, plus for helping Lana out. Just don't anyone"

The trio soon went to do their own things with a big smile on their faces.

 **Review. Next one will be part two of Space Invader Alt part two followed by alt of the episode Frenzy.**


	12. Space Invaders Alternative Pt 2

She then began to write down a poem. Lincoln on the hand was kinda enjoying her stay for the most part. He knows that she basically just arrived at his door just awhile ago but he felt like this will be fun to deal with the queen of the dark.

"So, How long are you planning to stay here if you two don't make up tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sigh. I don't know Lincoln. It all depends on how we fix things"The goth girl said as she continued to write.

"You know, you can always replace the Soccer ball and sports poster"

"How? I can't really just buy a new poster. I can but...I can't"

"How come?"

"The poster had a signature from a famous basketball player"

"It was the one signed by Labron James, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." She said with a sad tone.

"Look let's just go to sleep. We'll think of something tomorrow"

The two young siblings got comfortable in the single bed. As time went by, they drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Lucy and Lynn's Room, Lynn layed awake staring at the ceiling, thinking about her former roommate.

They argued from time to time but now it really feels like they're splitting apart. That's what Lynn thought.

"Why am I such a bitch to my little sister. The soccer ball I can replace but not the poster? That was my prized possession"

The young teen continued to lay in her bed. Before she knew it, she began to cry herself to sleep.

"I'll make it up to you Luce. I promise"

 **The Next Morning**

The sun begun to rise, lighting up the open window. It was an early Saturday morning.Lincoln slowly got out of bed, being quiet as possible and not to wake up Lucy. He slowly walked to the window watching the sun rise over the house, across from his backyard.

"Beautiful view, ain't it?"

"Good morning, Lucy. Yes, it's a magnificent scene. So what's your plan for today?"

"Well my friends and I are planning to go see that movie called Vampires Of The Night. Would you like to join us?"

"I'll think about it. Vampire movies aren't really my thing. So are you going to make up with Lynn"

"I'm not too sure. I ruined her prized possession"

"True. Let's give her some space for now then we can work it out together later or something"

The two soon grabbed their clothes and got dressed. Lucy had begun to sleep only in her panties because she felt more comfortable like that. Not because of Lincoln. She did this for a couple of months now. Lynn even knew. They soon quickly went downstairs for breakfast, not noticing the jock secretly watching them as they hit the bottom step.

"They sound like they're enjoying each other" The jock muttered as she dissented down the steps.

"So anyone got any plans" Lynn Sr. asked as he and Rita.

"I'm literally going to the mall for new clothes on sale"

"I'm totes tagging along with her"

"I have a gig at my friend's party in a couple hours"

"I'm performing at a kids birthday party at twelve. Ohh that reminds me...Lincoln, care to join me?"

"No, I told Lucy that'll probably be going with her to see the new vampire movie with her friends"

"Oh...I see"

"I'll be practicing for my next game"

"Are you Alright, Lynn? You look tired"

"I'm good, you guys. Don't worry about me"

"Are you sure, Fifth elder sister?"

"Positive"

This day will probably not be fun for her.

 **AN- I'm going to be working on the next parts of the other stories, so please keep an eye out for them. Then I'll be posting a Alternative for the episode Frenzy. Until then, have a nice day/night.**


	13. Reunion Of A Sole Sibling

**Not planned. I just had a "certain" user bugging me constantly for past five months about it.**

"Hey fellow readers! It's good to see you guys again. Some of you might not know me. My name is Audria Burlington. I'm from Portland. As some of you know, my family had some issues with bills and other various things. But over the course of time, we've fixed our issue. If you wanna know more about me, go read "Lincoln's New Sibling". I know what you're probably thinking "You're just trying to promote the story, just to get more followers to read 87crazytaxi's stories". That's not true guys. If you don't believe me, well...I don't know. But in all things first, that story gives you my background information. But enough of me, let's go to the main event!"

Flashback (Year After Lincoln's New Sibling)

"Hey babe!" A voice yelled happily.

"Morning Lincoln. You ready to watch me win the baseball season?"

"Yeah! You bet Lynn" Lincoln said kissing her cheek.

Back To present

"Almost for got. Lincoln told me what he's been up to for the past year"

Back To Flashback

It's been a little bit over a year since they started their relationship. After a couple of months, they've revealed their new life together to the family. To their surprise, they went wild with the news. They were happy to hear the news. They all bombarded the two about how it feels. They never knew that Lynn had a crush on Lincoln.

"So got anything planned for today?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah I do and it involves a certain brown hair, beautiful girl"

"Ohhh really now?" She said smiling and blushing.

"Maybe Love but who knows"

"Whipe that sly grin off hon before I slug you"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Maybe sweetheart but who knows"

"Oh haha, very funny"

"Yeah I hope we win this year. I can't believe I sprained my freakin ankle resulting us losing by one. I was the winning run too"

"Awww. Don't worry Lynn, you'll do awesome out there"

"Hey guys" A voice said spotting the two after it walked upstairs.

"Oh hey Luna"

"Sup"

"Nothing, So getting ready for the big game?"

"Yeah And lover boy here has something planned for me"

"Is that so, bro? Where you taking or 'doin" with her?"

"Can't tell you that"

"Oh I see, don't wanna ruin the surprise" Luna said smiled coyly.

"We better get going" Lincoln stated.

The duo went to Lynn's room. Even though it was only s few things to grab, Lincoln alway was her partner. Wink wink.

The family soon drove off to the school. Ever since they got together, Lynn became surprisingly a lot more considerate of Lincoln's feelings and well being.

Also for the past months, Lincoln became more fit and added some buff to his physical appearance. Lynn went slow on him, much to her dismay but it really didn't bother her that much.

The family soon pulled into the parking lot of the school. Lynn jumped out and grabbed her equipment. Walking off, she soon was stopped by a certain boy's arm. Turning around, she soon felt his lips and togue in a swift motion. Not letting him have all the glory, she cupped her face, kissing him passionately.

"For luck"

"Thanks Cutie"

"Alright you two, get a room" Lori teased with a wide grin.

The rest of the family sat at the bleachers watching Lynn dominate. Lincoln sat there with dreamy eyes just staring at Lynn. Without realizing it, he would check out her developing body.

Over the past months, he'd stare at her butt and chest. She owns a big set of grapefruits. And her butt?? Well let's just say it was well rounded along with wide hips.

"Hey bro" A familiar voice said as it got closer to his location. Looking up he saw...

"Audria! What are you doing here?"

"Well my friend's brother has a game today. She couldn't bring him due work holding her back, so she told me to bring him to the game. Also a fellow user kept bugging the writer on when my next appearance will be. Why are you here?" She said sitting next to him.

"Well Audria, as you can see my sister is playing a game that it'll determine the winning or losing of today. And I know, that 'user' is really annoying the hell out of the creator of you"

"I know that. I heard that the writer kept bugging on when he'll be doing his idea. Ideas can come in fast. Or in this case...slow

"I know about you and Lynn's relationship?" She said whispering in his ear.

"Oh...I see"

"It's cool bro. I kinda knew you had some feelings towards her growing up"

"I'm still growing up"

"True but In all things considered...have you planned to go 'all the way' with her"

"Umm...wow, that's kinda personal, don't you think?"

"Oh come on!! Lincoln, you and I both know how and the type of person you are"

"Yea yea but still"

"I know that this is your life, your story and all but have you ever thought about it?"

"Why can't we talk about this later?"

"Because I know that you told me that you've thought about it and told me a month ago that you had something planned for this month. Is this what it may be about"

"Y..y..yes. I've thought about it. I'm not too sure if Lynn thought about it" He said with a long sigh.

"Well let's talk about this later on today. We can discuss it an hour or two before your special anniversary"

"Ok"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you"

"And us too sport" Lynn Sr. said speaking up.

"Thanks you guys"

The rest of the game quickly progressed rapidly before anyone knew it. Lynn's team won by two numbers.

"I did it. I did it!" She said running and tackling Lincoln.

"You bet you're sweet ass, you did" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The gang soon went off to Burpin Burgers, for a little celebration food. Lincoln was soon tapped on the shoulder by Audria. She led him out the door and to the side of the building.

"How do you keep finding me? It feels like you're spying"

"I'm not Lincoln. I just wanna talk about...you know"

"I know. I have a special dinner date planned for us after a stroll on the beach"

"Sounds romantic. So what are you doing afterwards?"

"Well I was gonna see if she ready to take that big step"

"I know and my advice to you is, take your time. Don't rush things. If it doesn't feel like it's the right time. It's not. But you have to do what feels right for the both of you"

"I know. That's what I was thinking about this morning"

"I know Lincoln and wish you the best of luck. And text me what restaurant you're taking her and I'll have a limo to take you guys.

"Thanks, sis. It still feels weird sometimes to call you that"

"I can see. See you around" She said walking back inside as Lincoln did to.

"Like what did he want"

"She just wanted to see if I have anything planned for Lynn and I's date"

"Cool. So where are you taking me?"

"Sorry Lynn but like I said, it's a surprise"

"Don't worry babe, I have everything all planned out"

"Ohh do you?" Lori teased giving him a slight nudge.

"Yes! Can we go finish our meals first?"

Back To Present

"So That's where we are now. It's not much. I'm just waiting for the signal to call a limo to take them the restaurant. I'm actually wondering if he'll go 'All The Way' with her"

 **AN- Not really supposed to have an epilogue of this story yet but it looks like that's a lie since a 'certain' user kept bugging me. So what do you think of the sort of follow up to ' Lincoln's New Sibling'?**

 **Also please know that I'm only typing up stories that's easy to get a plot to it then do the harder ones as time passes.**

 ** _Don't forget to request a story under Loud House Future Ideas._**


	14. Days About Lincoln Pt 2

"Ok let's go down and eat. I'm literally starving"

"Agreed" The rest of the sisters implied.

The sisters made their way down the stairs and proceeded towards the kitchen. There, they spotted their brother cooking breakfast by himself.

"Hey Linc, Where's mom and dad?" Lana asked.

"They said that something came up and couldn't make breakfast. So, they told me do it"

"Thanks mate. So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know Luna. Clyde is on vacation with his dads and I'm kinda bored of doing the same things I usually do. You guys got anything?"

"Well not at the moment. Just like you, we're not too sure" Luan stated as she saw the eggs being cracked.

"Would you like some assistance, dear elder brother"

"I could use help, making the waffles and suasages, along with making a pot of coffee"

As the sisters went over to aid their brother, one sister stood there staring, with a hate filled expression. Lola to be exact. She never really liked Lincoln ever since her birth. Nobody really knew why or knew of her deep hatetred for Lincoln. They always assumed it was just her personality.

To them, Lola was the blackmailer of the family. If you do anything to get her mad. She'd do anything she pleases, using your secrets against you. You think the episode "A Tattler's Tale" was bad, you might want to think again.

Not only does she use your secrets, she records everything on her camera that's built in with the glasses and tiara that she wears as the hallway monitor. After that, depending on how embarrassing it is, she'd upload it to Twitter, for the entertainment.

"So how's things with you and Bobby? Didn't he say he was taking you on a date, next week" Lincoln asked as he placed plates around the dining room table.

"We're Good Lincoln. Yea, we're going to a seafood restaurant"

"I thought you didn't like seafood?"

"What? No, I like seafood. It's just I found out that I'm allergic to shrimp"

"Oh, I see. Well I hope it goes good" He assured as Lori nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to compete in a designers contest, next week"

"That's good. You have an amazing design, Leni. It's cool in a way that you made a Hawaiian themed shirt with various colors and pictures"

"Thanks"

"Well I don't really have a gig or concert to attend, so I'm pretty much free"

"Same, I don't have any scheduled parties to host"

"I'm taking the day off from sports today and for the following few days" Lynn spoke up as Lincoln looked at her strangely.

"What? I want to take a little vacation from sports to just chill with my bro" She inquired as Lincoln smiled.

"I'm going to a poetry gathering. ( **Not sure what they call them)** It's going to be wicked"

"That's good Luce. Do you need help with it?" The boy asked.

"In matter of fact, yes I do. I need help finding a word that goes with family"

"How bout remedy"

"That'll work. Thanks Lincoln"

"No problem Lucy"

"So anything new, for you two?"

"I just found a spider in the basement, the other day. I have him tightly secured in a unbreakable glass habitat, so he won't escape"

"Cool Lana. You better keep an eye on him, so Lola or whoever, won't freak out" Lincoln advised as Lola just sat there...plotting.

 **AN- Sorry for not updating. The app had a bug that won't allow me to type. Computers always had problems with me, just so you know**


	15. Hero Linka Pt 2

"What do you mean, Levi" Luke asked, while eyeing his little brother.

"Well, I've been trying to make a robot-like body that runs using a sample of your DNA and brain"

"But wouldn't that be hard to do since her brain is now defective"

"Not entirely. What I've researched, the brain is still active but it will be in no condition to use after a a certain amount of time" Levi explained.

"Oh" The rest said realizing what he's trying to say.

"So you're saying that, we can still save her, using the machine that you've invented" Lynn Jr. questioned.

"Um..kid, can I talk to you for a second, along with your parents?"

The four individuals, kindly stepped out of the room to discuss what the young scientist meant.

"Sorry for intruding in your affair but I'd like to know more about this...potential device that'll save your sister"

"Well In that case, I'm a scientist. I recieved my PHD, just a few months ago. The robot-like machine runs on DNA within the blood, plus using the human's brain"

"In speaking of science" The doctor says, turning to face the child's parents.

"You must be proud of him. I can see that he'll make a good influence on today's needs. I heard about your kid,Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I'm truly honored to finally meet your accuaintance"

"Thanks sir. I suggest that we start doing the procedure as soon as possible"

"Ok let's get to it but do you have the machine with you?"

"Yes, I do. It's in my bag that I brought with me

 **AN-Alright that's it for now. I'm holding off on taking requests at the moment until I can type up all the stories that I've been meaning to type. I've been held up due to the bug problem within the app, so please, just tell me what you think. I'll let you know when I'm good to take Requests again.**


	16. Loudversary

**Not a request. This is what I was thinking.**

"Hey Loud crowd! It's me Luna Loud! Lincoln isn't home at the moment. He'll be seen later" Luna said putting away her guitar.

"You maybe be wondering why the writer of your requests hasn't written or updated the requests. Well the thing is that he got a job and his schedule is all jacked up with random times that isn't really consistent. Meaning that it'll take longer to update your requests and 'The Spell'. She said walking out the bedroom.

"As you all know today is the three year anniversary of our show. So to reflect on day of first appearance, I think it's best that we all talk about what we think about what we've done"

"That's literally correct, sis" A voice called out.

"Well it isn't Lori Loud. Our bossy and phone addict sister"

"That's right. As Luna said, today is our anniversary of premiere. That's why today, Luna and I are going to go around the house asking our sisters of the things that they can recall. Also, our parents, Lisa and Lily won't be joining us"

"Rockin! So Lori, What is one good memory of what we had together?"

"Well as I recall in Homespun, the house was falling apart. We found out that there was a tornado watch that soon escalated into a tornado warning"

"Oh yeah, I heard you scream 'THIS HOUSE IS LITERALLY FALLING APART'" 

"Yeah and don't forget about the doornod situation. It broke every time" 

"Yeah dude but in the end, we all recalled how the issues in the house are quite useful" 

"Yeah, like I mentioned the time when Bobby first came over" Lori said chuckling. 

"In the end, everything was still the same as before" She added. The duo the went searching for the rest of the family. They soon met up with Leni, making a smoothie in the kitchen. 

"Hey guys, like what's up?" 

"Well dudette, our anniversary is today and we'd like to know what your favorite moment is" 

"Well in that case, I'd totes love to talk about it" She said disabling the blender. 

"I'd say, my favorite moment was when Linky went undercover to help me get my job back" The ditzy recalled 'Crimes Of Fashion'. 

"Aww, I remember that. You looked awful when you came home that day. Also, Can you make me a passion-orange-guava smoothie?" Lori asked as Leni

"Yeah, I was Lori. I sill think that it was sweet of him to do it. I also remember when he brought home Frank the teranchula. In the end I helped him save the spider" 

"Yeah but I really think that exterminator dude has weird looking eyebrows" 

"Totes weird. So Lori, What was your favorite moment so far?" Leni asked. 

"Well sis, I'd say it was when I forced Lincoln to join Bobby and I with Ronnie Jean Jaun French Mex buffet" 

That's rockin sis but don't you think you were a little cruel with him" 

True I was but he was a little cruel too in ' Thr Waiting game' when he used me to get in that kid's party" 

"Alright thanks Leni. We'll be around" The eldest sister said as she grabbed the finished smoothie. 

"Hey guys get pied up for this" Luan shouted as she threw a pie at both Loud sisters in the living room. 

The two sisters screamed in pain due to the pies, just coming out of the oven just fifteen minutes ago. As the duo tried to find something to remove the icing, they tripped on a rope as a giant hawk was released from a cage in a hidden spot in said room. ( **Remember that their eyes are tearing and watery)**

The hawk landed on Luna, ripping her shirt apart, from behind. Soon the bird stopped but unfortunately the shirt was badly damaged. Her back was exposed, revealing her gold bra strap. 

"I'm going to change my shirt" The rocker said with a less of impressed look. 

"Alright, now since you gave me a possible scared face, let's just get this over with" The girl announced, removing the light stain on her shirt. 

For some reason, a lot of Lori's pie got her square in the face, with only bits landing on her shirt. 

"Get over with what?" 

"Well as you may know, today is the three year anniversary of our show, the readers would like to know what your favorite memory is?" 

"Well I'd say my favorite memory ' April Fools Rule'. You guys were totally scared in the beginning. Lincoln gave you guys his room, to protect you guys from my pranks" 

"Yeah but you used his feelings against him" 

True but I'm proud of him. That was very brave of him to risk his life to protect Ronnie"

"Yea, I guess it was. I remember when she and him went on on a date. Also the time when we meddled and got him punched in the face" 

"Yeah...we did meddle" 

"It's all water under the bridge Luan. Remember he forgave us for that incident" Lori said giving her a hug. 

"Also, I remember when you invited him to be your assistant at Maggie's Birthday"

"Same. Anywho, I got two birthday party" 

Love you Luan" 

"You too Lori"

"That's totally adorable" Luna finally speaking up, watching her two siblings hug it out. 

"Yeah, yeah" The two said rolling their eyes while giving a small smirk. 

After leaving Luan in the living, Lori and Luna walked towards the backyard to find Lynn and Lucy. Lucy sat against the tree as Lynn practiced her pitching skills, using a soccer net. 

"I can't seem to come up with anything that goes with depression. Got any ideas, Lynn?" Said goth looking up at the jock. 

"Can't talk now Luce, I'm In the zone" 

"How bout expression?" 

"Oh hey guys" 

"Sup little dudette? Lori and I was just asking the rest of us, witch Is your favorite memory?" 

"Well I would say my favorite memory is 'Sleuth Or Consequence'. Lincoln really saved me from humiliation from you guys" 

"Are you talking about the 'Princess Pony' incident?"

"Oh, Hey Linc! Yea we were just about to start talking about it" Luna inquired. 

"Yes. On that day, I took the blame for it, so Lucy wouldn't get picked on" 

"Oh yeah, we're really sorry about teasing you Linc" Lynn said joining the conversation. 

"It's ok, Lynn. I already forgave you girls" 

"Anyway Lynn, What's you're favorite memory or memories?" 

"I'd say it was 'Snow Way Out'. I know that Lana wanted to see Miss. Fletcher at Burpin Burger. We were stuck there for a long time. But in the end, she got Flip, to come rescue us" 

"Yeah and don't forget 'Frog Wild'. She and I went to save to them after school hours. Then after that, we went to save ducks from being cooked" 

"Good times" Lori said smiling at her younger siblings.

"Totally" Lincoln exclaimed. 

To past the time, Lynn, Lucy, Lori, and Luna played soccer. To their surprise, Lynn actually didn't hog the ball. She actually showed good sports and didn't gloat about herself and doing victory dances. 

Afterwards, the gang walked to the front of the house, where they met with twins. The twins were fighting over witch one gets to use the battery powered Jeep. 

"Alright you two, cool it" Lori inquired, breaking the fight. 

"I had the rights to the car today. You said you were going to work on your ribbon dance" The tomboy argued to her twin. 

"Well, I changed my mind" Lola hissed in anger. 

"So? I clearly had the keys before you?" 

"Would you two quit it" 

"Yeah, you guys fight more than Luce and I. Like the time her and I were arguing and I stayed with Lincoln for the night" 

"Didn't he try to kick you out by having you to talk it out" 

"Yeah but that's not the point, you two are twins. That means you guys should have a strong sibling bond. Think what would happen if one of you got seriously hurt or worse" Lynn stated, giving the two the chills. 

"Look Lynn's right, you two are meant to help each other, not hurt each other" 

"They got a point Lols" A voice spoke. Looking towards the sound of the voice. 

"Hey bro! How's everything?" 

"It's been good. Ronnie, Clyde And I entered a singing competition" 

"You sing?!" Luna practically screamed, causing them to cover their ears. 

"Yeah, I do" 

"So when did you literally start singing? I never really heard you sing" 

"Yeah big brother, I never heard you sing once" 

"Really? You haven't? I was practicing a lot in my room or when I'm helping you with your needs. How can you notice?" 

"I guess we were too busy while you helped, that we didn't notice" Lucy exclaimed. 

"Anyway, my favorite memory is from 'Cover Girls'. That day was fun and crazy" He laughed. 

As the episode concluded, the siblings played truth or dare. And of course, Lynn liked to take things to the extreme. 

**AN- Like I said I'm not taking any requests until I can write the ones that are way over due from the beginning of publishing. Also, I have a inconsistent schedules for my job, so that's why I'm behind schedule. Please be patient.**

 **P.S. please tell me what you think of this story. Ik I'm late for publishing this story. I'm still going to take requests but it'll take longer than intended for upload. Place your requests under 'Loud House Future Ideas'**


	17. Cereal Offender AU Part 1

**Request by a couple of Guests. I'd like to know what you people think about my writing. Does it need work? Like on scene descriptions? Introductions? What do you people think of my writing?**

"Finally, those hooligans are gone" The store manager said, walking away from the enterance but not before placing the broom on the side of customer service.

"Tod! What was that racket about?"

"Just a couple of kids causing trouble" The manager says pointing to the damage around the store.

"I see that Alex but that was unprofessional! A lot of customers got annoyed with how you treated that situation"

"I know but how am I supposed to get those kids out"

"By doing it in a professional way. There was an older sibling, who'd probably put the others in check. But by the looks of things, I'd say the sibling you were looking for had white hair. I saw in the servailance, that he kept trying to get the girls to calm down" Tod said, walking back towards the office.

Alex looked quite confused, so he decided to follow his boss.

Upon opening entering the office, it looked well organized. There was barely any papers, scattered around. The environment around it, were clean of any dust, Well not all dust. As Alex sat down, he started to log into the security cameras footage from the incident.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you what happened"

As the two watched the video, Tod looked surprised, the white haired boy also struggled to get the girls, to stop. He saw Lincoln telling Luan to stop juggling the eggs to Lisa who was in the freezer. As Alex looked over the last fifteen minutes of the clip, he began to regret on how he acted, especially towards the Loud boy.

 **AN- So what do you people think? Do I need improvement in some areas? Where do you folks see where I need improvement? What do you guys think about my stories?**


	18. Clyde’s Madness Pt 1

**Here's A request by Guest. Please tell me what you guys think.**

 **Lynn POV**

As I got home from soccer practice, I heard screaming from upstairs. As I went upstairs, the sound of someone can be heard in my older siblings room. I soon reached the door and placed my ear to the door.

"For the last freaking time, I'm not dating you!" I heard Lori yelling.

"B.b..but I was trying to comfort you" Clyde said trembling, in fear and sadness, no doubt.

"I'd never date a sick perverted freak like yourself!" I heard Lori interjected.

I can't believe this. Lori finally snapped at Lincoln's best friend. I felt someone poking my shoulder. Looking towards the direction, standing in front of me was Luna, with a worried expression.

 **Lori POV**

I recently got home from seeing Bobby. He broke up with me. To drown out my worries, I grab a nice nourishing soda, from the fridge. Afterwards, I go upstairs and cry. Before I knew it, Clyde comes into my room, uninvited. Like expected, he tried to get me, to date him. At that moment, I finally snapped. I literally exploded at him. I finally told the nerd off, with more aggressiveness.

 **Clyde POV**

I can't believe it. Lori rejected me again. Maybe Lincoln right. Maybe I should stop, trying to get Lori.

"Even better, I'll kill Lori. If I can't have lori, then nobody can" I said angrily, walking past the Lois's mailbox.

 **Lincoln POV**

I was coming home from Ronnie Anne's house. It was kinda uncomfortable, when Lori and Bobby broke up in front of us. Walking up to my house, I spotted my best friend Clyde, walking out of the house, looking mad and upset. I'm guessing, Lori rejected him...again.

"Are you ok, Clyde?" I asked him, as he passed by. He's too angry to notice me. Before I said anything more, I heard him say some horrific words. He's at the point where he wants to kill my sister. Without any hesitation, I rush inside and call emergency sibling meeting.

 **AN- So what do you think? Please let me know.**


	19. Punishment (Explicit Content)

**Okay, I got a request from Godzillamaster32. His request is in the M catagory. I know this is not k or T rated story. This is my first attempt at this kind of M rated story. Please tell me you folks think.**

 **Disclaimer- What you're about to read may not be suitable to some readers. Skip chapter if you don't feel comfortable.**

Lincoln sat on his bed reading his comics. He wasn't aware of the upcoming events, that will happen soon. At that moment, Lynn quickly took a pill of birth control pill from her plastic bag in her shorts and consumed her water, from the plastic bottle that she held in the other hand. She then walked up to door,with a angered face.

"Where is that white-hair Faggot!" A voice yelled, as soon as the door was kicked in. The sisters looked to Lynn, with a shocked expression. They knew, she could use colorful language but that's a word, she never used before.

"He's like up stairs, Lynn" Leni replied. Without a second to loose, the jock ran up the steps, to her dearly beloved's room. She kicked the door in, making Lincoln jump up, from being startled. Lynn closed the door and locked it.

"Hey Lynn.." He started, as he got punched in the face. Shaking his head, he looked up to a pissed off Lynn.

"What was that for, Lynn?"

"What was that for? What was that for?!" She screamed in his face.

"You broke my equipment again. I thought I told you that you're not allowed to borrow my things, without my permission" Lynn said, grabbing his shirt and punching him more. Lincoln was now getting scared. He never saw Lynn, this angry before.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it this time, Man With The Plan"

Before he knew what was happening, Lynn pushed him hard, onto the bed. She quickly grabbed his jeans and yanked it off, followed by the shirt and underwear.

"I gave you enough forgiveness and I think you need to be punished" Lynn hissed. The jock then took off her clothes and threw them off, to the side of the room, leaving them, both naked. Lynn crouched down and began sucking his dick, as she stroked it.

"Lynn!! This is wr" He started, as he got slapped across the face, leaving a mark.

"Don't fucking say a word!"

Lincoln was now shaking uncontrollably, as his sister sucked him off fast. The girl finally stopped. Lynn layered on the bed, spreading her legs apart, as the young boy stared at her shaven pussy.

"Don't just stand there retard. Get down there and start licking my clit"

Without any other choice, he got on his knees and began eating her out. Lynn gave out small moans. Taking it as a sign, Lincoln started to lick and suck on her pussy faster, making her moan louder.

"More!! Faster, you little pervert!!" She ordered, as he went more aggressive. Lynn got a devious idea.

She shoved Lincoln back, roughly. The jock got off the bed and ordered him to stand on his hands and knees.

"What are you going to do now?" He said, as his hands wobbled. Without responding, Lynn spread apart his butt cheeks and shoved her face into it, giving Lincoln a fearful look. The jock, attacked his anus, with her tongue, pushing it deep as far as she can. As time passed, Lincoln became more uncomfortable, as his sister sped up. Lynn then used her and and gave him a few hard spanks. With another idea she had, she briefly removed her face from his butt and stuck her finger in the hole, roughly moving in and out of him. The boy screamed in pain more, as she continued.

The two of them soon were in a new scene, with Lincoln on his back and Lynn playing with his balls. The only difference was that this time was more powerful than the last one. The jock sucked on him tougher than the first, meaning there was a lot of friction with his skin. Finally, Lynn decided to think of the greatest and most evil punishment ever. She was going to take his virginity, without his permission.

"What??!! No, get off!" He screamed, as he tried to push her off. The jock hissed in pain, as she sat down on his harden dick.

"Now thrust your hips up and give me a hard fuck!"

"But you'll get pregnant"

"I know and I don't give a fuck because I took a birth control pill before I got home. Now give me a good and hard fuck!!"

The Loud boy, slowly broke down in tears, as he started moving his hips up. She moaned in pleasure as he sped up his pace. As he moved rapidly inside of her, she leaned down and forcefully made out with him, to his displeasure. As he tried to get her off, she grabbed his hand and twisted it, resulting in a screeching scream. After two hours of having her way with him, she knocked him unconscious.

 **AN- Well that was something. I say that I did pretty good for this request and first attempt. I'm going to hold off on taking requests, so I can do the ones that I haven't got to yet. As always, please let me know what you think? Is this good? Let me know. If you like these stories, please follow and favorite it.**


	20. Exhaustion

**Request by Tigerdomteur**

 **Reminder- not taking anymore request until I can do the ones I didn't get to yet. Plus, it'll hopefully be worth the wait. So please be patient**

Louds of sweat came running down my face. I don't have time to worry about it though. I have a boxing match this Thursday. Not sure if you know who I am but the name's Lynn Loud. I'm the athlete of the Loud family. I'm currently training for a big match coming up.

My daily routine is simple. I wake up at exactly at 6, in the morning. I quitely sneek downstairs, not to disturb the family's slumber. I grab a couple of water bottles, from the fridge. I walk out the front door and head towards the park. I don't go into the park. I only do that on the way back to rest.

The equipment I bring along the run consists of water, rags, and my iWatch. It may not seem enough but if you know what you're doing, then you don't have to worry. I bring a small bag with me. In said bag, inside were bandages, gauzes, alcohol wipes and solar cane. I also have my phone too. I know you can make calls on the iWatch but you can never always rely on that.

Once I get back, I go to the garage and lift weights for two whole hours. In the garage, I have a punching bag, weightlifting bench, including the weights. On the far left of the space, I have a basketball net installed into the side, just Incase it rains outside. Lana installed it for me, with help from my dad. Dad wasn't really on board with the idea at first due to it being in the garage but he had it installed with a hidden door that brings it out of its hiding spot.

After lifting weights, I love to use my punching bag. Before you say "Aren't you sore? You should rest?", I take a few minute break, so I don't overdo it. Using the punching bag is useful, to help take out my aggression, if I'm angry.

If you're wondering what I'm doing now, I'm in the middle of beating my punching bag. I'm literally covered in sweat, as we speak. The only difference is that my brother, Lincoln, is helping me train today, due to him loosing a bet.

"Lynn! Who are you talking to?" He screamed as he punched me, finally stopping me from narrating and punching the bag, as I fell on the floor.

"I've been calling your name for a whole minute and ten seconds. I said you should stop now. You're all sweaty and looks like you're about to pass out soon.

Twenty Minutes Later

Lincoln POV

I watched Lynn for another twenty minutes. I told her that I'm going to get more water. Five minutes later, I come back, to see Lynn, passing out on the mat. With a sigh, I help her out. She was literally drenched in sweat. She was so into it, that she never took a break. In a way it's my fault too, I should have stopped her, as soon as I saw her tiring out but I didn't. Luckily, that's what siblings are for. They help and support each other.

 **AN- Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting Tigerdomtuer. This is what I can do based on your request description. Anyway please tell me what you guys think. Don't forget to follow and favorite.**


	21. Mission 101 Part 1

**This is long overdue request from a about four months ago. Everyone is four years older than on tv show.**

 **Request by Guest**

 **5:00 AM**

"Hey Loud readers! It's me, Lincoln Loud. My family and I are just about to leave for the airport. My mother won a free vacation for the family to Europe. I don't know how she was able to get enough tickets for the family but it's good that she did. I"

He said getting interrupted by voices

"Get over here twerp and help me finish packing"

"Yeah dudes. We need help with a few things"

"And stop talking to yourself. It sounds like you're going crazy"

"I am not! I'm just talking to the fourth wall"'

"Ohh..so like that wall" Leni said pointing to the fourth wall in the room. ( **Walls aren't numbered. So, don't think that there's a stickey note labeled 'fourth wall)**

"No Leni, our male sibling is trying to say that he's informing the readers"

"Ok"

"Lincoln, Can you help me put away my jeans and leggings? I can't squeeze it in my luggage?"

"That's different. You usually want to wear gowns and tiaras" Lucy commented, popping out of nowhere, giving the siblings a scare.

"Mom said that it'll be cold in some areas of Europe. But then again, it depends on what the weather is down there"

Lincoln went off to help Lola finish packing. When he got to the twins room, he saw Lola's luggage, stuffed with a lot of clothes.

"You don't need to bring a lot of clothes, Lola. It's two months vacation"

I know but it can't hurt to be prepared"

"I understand you completely but let's just take a some stuff out that won't be really nessary for the trip"

And so, Lincoln fixed up the luggage. He took out some shorts, T- Shirts, long sleeves, jeans, and leggings. He repacked sIx T- Shirts, Shorts/ short shorts, four long sleeves, and three blue tight jeans. After he helped Lola, he went back to help the others.

 **AN- this took longer than inticipated to figure out how to write it out. I really think it's a good start. As for the packing scene, I think that would be good enough for amount of clothing, due to some people (In general) wear it two days in a row. Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think about these stories in the reviews. Don't forget to follow!**


	22. Clyde’s Madness Pt 2

**Lincoln's POV**

I quickly rushed inside the house to call a emergency Sibling meeting. Like expected, they each were annoyed but concerned. Each of my sisters and myself know, when one of us calls for emergency meeting, it's important.

"Alright Lincoln, what's so important that you have to call an emergency meeting in your room?" Lynn asked.

I quickly explained the events of what transpired out in front. I didn't have much though.

"Are you sure that he's planning to Kidnap Lori" Luan asked me.

"I'm positive. He said some things in a hushed tone, as I walked passed him. He looked upset but mostly angry. He tried and tried to get Lori to date him but to no success. I think he's at the point where he can't take it anymore. So in order for Lori to be his, he might do the unthinkable" I explained.

"Seems logic elder brother but what do you think, he might do?" Lisa spoke.

"There's a chance that he might not just kidnap her but one of us as well. If he has one of us captive, she would have to do anything, to make him not torture us" I hear her add to her comment.

"So, who do you think, he'll kidnap?"

"I don't know Luna. Maybe Leni, since she's the dumb one"

"Lola, that's not nice. Who knows, it might even be you"

In my opinion, I have a feeling that it might be me, since I'm the only boy in the family. I may be wrong, I have a strong relationship with some of my sisters but I'm not so sure. Heck, Lori might have a better relationship with Lola. I don't even know. All that we have to do is be prepared.

 **McBride House/ Clyde's POV**

I stood in my room, with a angered look.

"How can she do this to me. Me! Clyde McBride! I'm a great guy. At least I won't cheat on her, like Bobby did. That's why I was there...to comfort her. In the end, she spat at me again. I am sick and tired of it. Well Lori, you might think about your choices again" I said screamed that last part.

"Clyde? Honey, what's going on?"'I hear Howard ask.

Shit, I guess I have to keep in a secret, for now.

 **AN- What do you think? What does Clyde have planned for Lori. Find out soon, in Clyde's Madness. Also, remember, I'm not taking more requests until I'm caught up. I'll let you folks know, when I'm takin requests again. But for now, just tell me what you think of the stories as they progress.**


	23. Days About Lincoln Pt 3

"I will Lincoln. Don't worry"

"Well I got nothing new going on..yet"

"Well okay" Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln, are you busy later?"

"No Luna, I don't have anything planned for today"

"In that case, do you want to go see a Frankie Valli concert? He's in town this week"

"I think he lip syncs now a days but his music is pure golden. In other words, yes, I'd love to see him in concert"

"Sweet! I got tickets for tonight's performance at 7, at the Royal Woods plaza"

"Anyway..you guys want to hangout at the mall later?" Lori spoke.

"The mall! Let me clear my schedule" Leni said, clearing her schedule on her phone.

"Leni that's my phone" Lori roared.

Oops..sorry Lori"

"I could use new equipment for my room. The stuff I have are worn out"

"I could use my money, to buy a new dress"

"Like, you need a new one. You have five prom dress. Sometimes you just wear the same dress every day. You just spray perfume on it, to cover the bad spell"

"No I don't!"

"Alright that's enough. Lincoln would you likely join us?" Luan asked, separating the twins.

"Yeah, I was thinking about updating my wardrobe"

"That's great bro! Maybe we can get you some leather and other cool clothes that'll give a new look" Luna exclaimed.

 **AN- what do you guys think? This what I can come with as a follow up. I'll let you guys know when I take requests again. So just for now, tell me what you think of this story's development. Next part will be written like Clyde's Madness.**


	24. Iced up Lincoln and Ronnie’s Ice Prank

**Request by Guest**

"Hey Lincoln, is that bucket ready to go?" Ronnie asked.

"You bet! They won't know what hit them"

"Wait, what about Luan? She's the comedian of your family, obviously she'll see it coming"

True but you forget buddy, I'm the man with the plan"

Today just felt right. Today, Lincoln, Ronnie and Clyde are planning to prank all of his sisters and friends.

As time passed we now see, Luan, Luna and the rest of their sisters get pranked with buckets of water. Their only question was "who did this?!" Each of them thought it was their roommate's idea for payback for something that went down, not too long ago. They had no idea who did it. Not even the family comedian herself.

The day procceeds on as Chandler, Mrs. Johnson, Coack Pacowski, Rusty, Liam, Zack, Paige, Girl Jordan, Stella, and Lincoln's sisters again, get a bucket of freezing water and ice fall on top of them.

 **Later**

All of the loud sisters and Bobby, talked on the phone, discussing today's events, as Lincoln's friends did the same. They were all angry due to Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde's pranks. So they formed a plan, for payback.

"We'll do what they did to us but this time we're using... garlic sause and onions" they exclaimed, with sinister smirks.

So the next day, Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde got coated in garlic sause and Onions, throughout the next school day. They also earned a Saturday detention as a punishment.

 **AN- Didn't have a plan for this, so I hope you enjoyed this and leave a review. Remember not taking requests yet. So just please tell me what you think.**


	25. Ceareal2

**Cereal Offender AU Pt. 2**

 **Anyway, please enjoy! (Sorry about the title. App acting up)**

"I think you should call Mrs. Loud and explain what happened?"

"Why?"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No!! Sorry...it's just the boy feels upset and his mom thinks that he can't be trusted, doing the groceries"

"That makes sense"

"I think you should do that now and fix your mistake"

Without another word, Alex dialed Rita.

"Hello, Loud residents, How can I help you"

"Hello is this Rita Loud?"

"No, this is her husband, Lynn Loud Sr. What's your call about?"

"Is she there?"

After a few minutes of waiting, Rita showed up.

"Rita Loud speaking"

Yes Mrs. Loud. I have something to show you at the supermarket. It's best if I have you take a look at the clip from today. I'm also, the one who banned your family from the store"

With no time at all, Rita left the house. When she got to the supermarket, the manager met her at the entrance. He led her to the surveillance room. As Rita watched the events unfold, she one question in mind.

"How am I going to make it up to him?"

 **AN- I hope you enjoyed this brief update. What do you think?**


	26. SpaceInvader3

**Space Invader Alt. Pt. 3**

So when the time came, Lincoln went to see the new vampire movie with her friends Maggie and Haiku.

"Hey.. Lincoln" Maggie greeted with a stern voice. This didn't go unnoticed by Lincoln.

"Are you still mad about the Whole party incident?"

"Yes, you ruined my birthday. I'm just glad Luan was there to save your butt"

"Can we please not talk about that"

"Sigh, I agree. If you two want to talk it out, please do it when you're alone together"

"Whatever"

"So Lincoln, What made you want to see this movie" Haiku asked.

"Well, I just feel like hanging out with my doom and gloom" Lincoln said chuckling.

The group of three made their way to the theatre. They bought tickets, popcorn, candy and sodas.

Like always, it was atleast twenty minutes of commercials. In the mean time, they made a small conversation.

"So Lincoln, how's Ronnie?"

"She's doing..okay, I guess. She and I aren't really doing so great"

"I can sense your sadness. You're not really happy with her anymore, are you?" Haiku asked.

"Yeah...I guess not. I don't know"

"I know that you're battling with that decision to break up with Ronnie but I suggest that you tell Ronnie on how she's treating you" Haiku spoke.

"I guess you're right Haiku. I don't want her to be sad" Lincoln said as he turned his head towards Maggie.

"Look Maggie, I'm sorry about what happened. It's just like getting the attention"

"I understand Lincoln but you owe me, okay? And I agree with Haiku, please think about the potential consequences first" Maggie said as Lincoln looked down with some sadness.

Lincoln knows that if Lori finds out, he may be in trouble in that scenario.

"Sure thing spooky"

The movie finally started. In the beginning it showed a war about vampires and humans. According to the movie so far, the vampires once ruled earth. It said I'm it's prophecy that one day a human will defeat all vampires.

For the second half of the movie, it showed to humans making love. The lady said that she remembers how she fell in love with him. He was her old friend and acquaintance. Not only that but she found him to be very, caring loyal, passionate and considerate. He always put friends before himself without asking for anything in return.

Meanwhile

We now return back to the Loud residence, to see a lonely jock. Lynn was never used to being this depressed. Ever since the fight with her gloomy sister, she felt like a loser who just lost the sports game.

" Lynn, Can you come here and help me?" Luan hollered from the staircase.

"What do you need Luan? Can't you see that I'm not in the mood"

"Please? I really need your help"

"With what!" She yelled while she got up from the couch. The jock followed Luan to her chested, filled with props and other entertainment. With all of her might she carried then through her sisters belongs down the stairs, almost hitting Luna in the process.

"Geez mate, you almost killed me. Why are you angry and does it look like you've been crying?"

"Lucy and I have been in rough waters lately. She moved out and into Lincoln's room.

"I thought you were getting ready for your friend's gig or whatever it's called" Luan asked, picking up the equipment.

"I was but...you know"

Back at the theatre, Maggie had fallen asleep on Lincoln's shoulder due to the boring scenes. Haiku and Lucy simply smiled at the scene. Lincoln also took notice but shrugged it off.

 **AN-so what do you think?**

 **Also, does anyone know what's going on with the app? When I'm typing the title the for a chapter to add to current story, it's not letting me space out the words. That's why last update Read Cereal2. Has anyone have this issue too, on the app?**


	27. FriendzyAlt1

**Friendly Alt. Pt. 1**

 **equested by** **Aartman7141999**. **Here's what I think of how the episode went down with alternate timeline. It takes place in beginning of Lincoln telling the events, but with no police.**

It was nighttime in the house of thirteen. Lincoln is currently preparing for a sleepover with Clyde but this time, it's held at the Loud residence. He was originally going to just watch tv by himself but he decided to make it into a sleepover, with his mother's permission.

Meanwhile in the eldest sibling's room, the sisters gathered for a meeting.

"So I hear that Lincoln is going to have privileges due to him having a guest over" Lynn explained the topic.

"So What does that mean?"

"He can easily get what he wants without any problems" Luan said.

Little did they know, the white hair boy was outside the bedroom.

"So I think we should invite our friends, so that he can't hog everything in the house" Lola announced.

"Are you sure? This Lincoln we're talking about. He's smarter than just invite one friend" Luan said.

"Yeah Luan, I am smarter than you think. That's why I have a plan"

"So, What should we do?"

 **AN- I hope you guys enjoyed it. How many friends will the sisters invite? How about Lincoln? Will things turn out for the good or for the bad.**

 **Has anyone had trouble on updating portion of the app? I'm talking about where you put the title of the chapter. It's not letting me space out the words. That's why it's showing up as FriendzyAlt1. I tried to space it out but I can't. Has anyone experienced that issue too?**


	28. SantaFun

**Santa Fun**

 **Request by Crafordbrian17. This is for fun and use your imagination. Hope you enjoy it.**

December 10, 2019

Christmas the time for fun and games, like snowball fights and baking cookies. But how about for pranking? Well let me tell you something, this prank isn't like that crazy sister, Luan. No this is going to be fun for certain Loud member. This lady isn't going to be doing prank. No, it's more like a impersonator. This person is Lola. Yes, her, the devil queen.

Why is she doing this, you readers ask? Well, it's simple, she felt like toying with them. The only problem is, how in the world is Lola Loud, going to get up?

To solve such problems, she "borrowed" Lisa's invention to make herself taller, and a voice changing device. Second, she opened a jar and ate an entire batch of cookies _ **(Not the Christmas ones)**. _Lastly, she slipped into the Santa suit but notbefore tying her hair up to hide her identity.

Luckily it is nighttime or someone would have known it's her. She planned to place the gifts for her family under the tree and sneak into other people's homes that she knew and sneak the gifts that she made for them, under their family tree.

So without further ado, she went to work. Lola grabbed the box of presents that she hid and sneaked downstairs. Lola knee not to take the stairs due to their house current conditions. She carefully, stood up on the railing and let gravity do all the work as she leaned forward slightly. She's luckily that she had lots of practice balancing for many years for pageants.

When she reached the bottom floor, Lola took out the presents. She walked over to the tree and placed gifts.

For many readers out there, Lola has matured over the years. She's now ten years old. Meaning everyone Is a few years older than on the show.

After placing the gifts under the tree, she walked towards the fireplace. Once inside, she flew up the chimney after saying some words.

As she reached the roof, she spotted her sled, with a few reindeers awaiting her commands. No, it's not Santa's reindeer.

As she flew over house after house, she still felt nervous for sneaking out. At her first stop, she Shimmied towards the chimney and escalated down the hole. She had to move fast, quietly and swiftly, not to alarm the sleeping cat on the couch.

After that she went up the chimney and did the rest of her objectives.

 **"** Merry Early Christmas To All and To All Of A Goodnight"

 **AN- This is kinda different of what you wanted Crafordbrian17. I remember that you wanted a loud sibling to pretend to be Santa after consuming a lot of cookies or something around topic. This came out differently than I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review on your thoughts of this request. Still not taking requests yet, so don't request anything please or else I won't be able to get to the ones that I've been planning to write.**

 **P.S- I'll be taking a break, so that's another reason why I don't want to be annoyed by emails talking about requests. Please just review on this chapter.**


	29. VoodooPt1

**Lincoln's Voodoo Payback Pt. 1**

 **Request by WhiteWolfHeart (Guest)**

Lincoln is currently in his room planning something. Something special, for nine girls, that are his so called sisters.

"I think it's time I teach my sisters a lesson. I've had enough of their behavior. They don't even respect the things I do for them" Lincoln said, looking at a picture of his sisters. He quickly whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"You reached Voodoo Doll Inc, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, this is is Lincoln Loud, I'm curious if you have any of voodoo dolls in stock?"

"Of course we do, we have all sorts of dolls. We're also getting more deliveries today"

"Great, I'll be there shortly"

Lincoln quickly hung up the phone and quickly went exited the doghouse.

 **AN- Sorry about the wait. And also never mind on reposting your requests, I found my emails of the next set of requests. So what do you think will happen.**

 **App is still not fixed. In Story Manager, for the title, it's not letting me space out the words. That's why it'll show up as VoodooPt.1, instead of Voodoo Pt. 1**


	30. LoganLoudPt1

**Logan Loud Pt. 1**

 **Request by Guest**

"Someone, please call an ambulance!"

"On it" a second voice yelled back, dialing the number.

He could hear the doctor's last words repeating in his head. It was supposed to be a nice day in Royal woods. He and his mother was supposed to hangout with his grandparents after school. He and his grandparents were planning on go to the state carnival the following day. Now here was the boy who was very excited to see his grandparents but now, he's sad and depressed after being told the bad news.

 **Two Hours Earlier**

A mother just had recently just dropped off her son at the local Elementary school. She stopped at the red light at the corner of the royal Woods Forest enterance. As soon as the light turned green, she turned on Richard Ave, not knowing of the speeding car. Before she knew what happened, she felt the impact at her side. Her car took serious damage as it flew off the road.

One person pulled off to the side of the road. That person along with another, went over to the damaged vehicle. The one guy rushed back to his car and took out a crowbar from his trunk. He used it to pry open the car. The second person then grabbed the lady and slowly pulled her out, as a third person helped.

"Check if she has a pulse?"

"No I don't feel a pulse" one said. He then searched for her purse. Luckily the purse wasn't really damaged.

"Her name is Christina Beckham. She and I used to go to school together" a voice said, gaining their attention.

They turned around to spot a tall woman with orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a red short sleeve shirt and blue short shorts. She also wore earrings and red lip stick.

"And who are you?"

"Name's Paige Carman. Like I said, she and I used to go to school together. We both went to separate colleges afterwards"

"Can you tell us more about her?"

"Why yes I can but there's a person that needs to know of her condition. Her son Logan, who's in elementary school"

 **AN- Here's Part one. I hope you enjoyed it. How will Lincoln react? Will he be accepting or will he not want anything to do with Logan?**


	31. Clyde’sMadnessPt3

**Clyde's Madness Pt. 3**

 **Leni's POV**

I don't know what to say. I know I have a hard time understanding things but some things I do pick up easily. My brother has just informed us what his friend might do. Heck even I'm nervous, maybe terrified. But I got to stay strong for the rest of us, especially for Lori and Lincoln.

I know ahould've seen this coming. My whole family knew how much Clyde likes Lori. In my opinion I think it's kinda cute when he faints, every time he sees Lori. I guess I have to protect Lori. As I look towards Lori's bed, I noticed that she's not there. Where can she be?

 **Lori POV**

I can't literally believe this. First I yell at Clyde and tell him off more viciously and now I overhear that he may want to kidnap or worse! Clyde's gotta grow up. Yeah I'm beautiful and all but I'm far too old for him. There are other women in the world that'll like him that way but I'm not one of them.

Since Clyde might try to kidnap me in my room and possibly Leni too. Wait...Leni too! My fears had just skyrocketed. I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe I should just bring Leni down here, in the basement. Ever since I heard the meeting through Lincoln's door, I quickly gathered some stuff from my room and brought it down to the basement. Luckily my genius sister built an emergency room in the basement. I don't know why there's a bed in here but it's good to know that I don't have to sleep on the cold hard ground, in my sleeping bag.

 **AN- So What will Clyde do? Will Lori be able to escape? Will the siblings be able to stop Clyde? Please review.**


	32. StripPotion

**Request by MarioFan88**

 **Note- Everyone is two numbers older than on the show**

Lisa, the family's prodigy has been working on her latest experiment. You see, she's been trying to figure out a cure to stop cancer or try to treat it without harmful procedures to the patient's health.

"I said that you're side of the room is too messy. You definitely need to clean it up!"

"Oh yeah, what about your side? You literally have some of your gowns all over the floor. Even your tea party set is on the floor"

"At least I'm not a pig? Look at you, you look like homeless person!"

"That's it!"

Once again the twins began to have another brawl over something stupid. It's just annoying. The rest of the siblings thought they'd be more close to each other than towards them. But apparently it's the total opposite. They do care for each other but they get aggravated when one doesn't clean up, when it gets messy.

"Okay, what are you two fighting about this time"

"She won't clean up her side!"

"She's too hadn't cleanup her side for a month! Just look at it. Lincoln make her cleanup" Lola begged.

"Not till she cleans up too!"

"Will you two shut your yap! I'm conducting-" A explosion shook the house.

With no hesitation, Lincoln ran towards the brainiac's room. Coughing as he opened the door, he noticed the room is a complete wreck. Lisa's bed was damaged beyond repair. Lily on the other hand wasn't looking too good. The infant was coughing and hacking like no tomorrow. Her skin looked pale. Lincoln quickly rushed to the window, and lifted it up, airing out the infected room.

"Lisa, you should have done this in your outside bunker. Isn't that why you brought some of your equipment down there?"

"That May be true dear elder brother but these chemicals are already here. No sense in bringing it down there. Besides you wouldn't be able you check up on me if something like this is to occur again in the future"

"Someone please explain to us what wrong this time?" Lori said as she and the rest of the older sisters walking in.

"No get out! These are new experimental chemicals that the scientists gave me, to help them figure out a better treatment of cancer. I don't know how they'll react to human body"

"Now thanks to you, Lily May not make it!"

"Dudes, I'm not feeling so well, I'm beginning to sweat"

"Like OM-GOSh! I'm like sweating like a waterfall and hot"

"Oh dear" Lisa said, as she watched her older sisters sweat as it it intensified.

"We have to change out of this now!"

Are you crazy? We're literally standing in the middle of Lisa's room. Also, Lincoln and the younger ones are watching from the open door way"

"Lynn has a point Luna. We just can't do that"

"I can't take it anymore! I got take these off now. I'm drenched in my own sweat and my body is literally on fire"

Like there's no tomorrow, Lori quickly began to strip. The younger sisters watched in confusion as Lori began taking off her tank top, shorts, and shoes, followed by Leni taking off her dress and sandals, Luna taking off her shirt, skirt, socks and shoes, Luan taking off her blouse, skirt, socks and shoes, and Lynn taking off her shirt, shorts, socks and shoes. And soon enough, five bras and five panties were thrown to the floor.

"Oh you got to be kidding me right now!" Lincoln said shielding his eyes from view of his older sisters.

"Lisa get working on a cure now!"

"I can't Lincoln! I don't have the proper chemicals to make it. The scientists never gave me anything that'll help out if something like this to happens. They said to do the experiment when two older siblings are out. Anyway, I thought the twins were supposed to be at a birthday party"

"It got canceled Lisa. That's why they're home" Lincoln said, looking to his older five sisters.

"You five get to your rooms and clean up. I'll take it from here. And we'll never speak of this incident again"

In a blink of an eye, they scurried toward their rooms. Nobody saw them for quite some time.

A Few Hours Later

Three older sisters met up in Lori and Leni's room. Each of them looked...different. Each one wore something that was quite revealing. ( **Use your imagination)**

"So like have any of you felt weird? I've been feeling uneasy as of now"

"Yeah bruh, I have this weird feeling deep inside me and..."

"Keeping thinking about Lincoln" Luan finished.

"Umm...Lynn, are you okay? You look more messed up and your clothing is a lot more revealing than the rest of us" Lori asked.

Lynn wore a black leather leggings that hugged her body tight. I mean literally, it showed off her butt.

"That's something Lynn. You're butt looks huge in those leggings"

"I know. I had this urge to go out to target and buy a pair that showed off my natural curves"

"Can we get back to the main topic"

"Yes Luan, I was just about to bring it up again. Anyway, I think this potion that Lisa caused, made us think the unthinkable"

"Like what is that"

"She means that the chemicals made us fall in love with our brother" Luna clarified.

"I say that we 'do' him"

"You mean rape him?! Oh hell no!"

Come on sis! We all know that this end until we act on it" Lynn shouted in annoyance.

The sister walked into Lincoln's room.

"How are you..."

"Get him!"

Two and a half hours of raping their brother, the five older sisters walked out the bedroom, leaving a horrid brother curled up in his bed, visibly shaking.


	33. StripTease

**Request by same person (Don't read if you don't want to. And if you're a Roncoln fan, you may like this**

"Are you ready to go sweetie?"

"Yes mom" A voice called out then looking to the viewers.

"Hey guys, it's me Lincoln. Ymight be wondering where I'm going to see Ronnie. She's has been feeling under the weather lately, so mom is bringing me to see her" He exclaimed.

He quickly grabbed his phone and a couple of British tea, to make for her. Even though, he didn't want to admit it, Lincoln alway found Ronnie very appealing. Even though, she loves to rough him up a little, that didn't stop him from loving her.

A Few Hours Later

"Well hello, Lincoln?"

"Hey Miss. Santiago, is Ronnie home?"

"She's in her room, taking a nap. She's a little better but still congested. I take it that you brought some tea for her"

"Yeah, May we come in?"

"Sorry sweetie but your father and I have to buy something that your sisters broke over the "Protocol" incident. I'll be back later on to come pick you up"

"Ok mom, thanks" Lincoln said, closing the apartment door.

"I'm going to see Ronnie Anne, I'll be back soon to make the tea"

"No problem. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good but thanks for asking"

Lincoln went into the hallway. He passed a lot of photos, featuring The Casagrandaes. He soon heard someone coughing. Assuming it's Ronnie, Lincoln walked over to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Lincoln. Can I come in or am I going to sick easily due to your condition?"

"Lincoln? What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were sick, so I decided to come check up on you"

"That's sweet love but wouldn't you get sick? I... **Cough**... I don't want you to get sick"

"And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't check up on you, with a visit"

"I appreciate that Lincoln but your family can easily get infected by you, if you get sick"

"That may be true but I got protection. Anyway, your mother is brewing some British tea that I brought over"

"That'd be great. I'll be down in a second"

"Cool. Where's your bathroom? I didn't go before I left the house"

"Down the Hall, turn left and it should be the first door on your right"

"I'll meet you down stairs"

As he walked into the hall, he passed a couple of doors labeled, Carlos, Rosa and other family members. He reached the open door to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he went to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Santiago finishing up the tea and a small bowl of soup.

"Hey Lincoln, is Ronnie up?"

"She said she'll be out in a second"

"Good. It's very touching that you came to see Ronnie"

"It's nothing really. I mean, Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend. Instead of calling m, I decided to come check up on her myself"

"And like mentioned, it shows how much you care about her. I can tell you'll be fine husband one day" She said giving him a wink.

"Husband? Lincoln, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing babe, your mom was just trying to embarrass me about something"

"Okay?"

The young Hispanic took her seat across from her bf, as Lincoln did the same.

"So Lincoln, what did I miss anything in school?"

"Not much really. We're just preparing for a group project. Paige and I are partnered together".

"Paige..( **Cough..Cough Hack)** Is your partner. I thoughts usually me or Clyde who's with you doing group assignments?"

"Well Mrs. Johnson wanted us to switch it up. So everybody has a different partner this time around"

"Oh.."

"Don't sweat it Ronnie, your paired up with Chandler. I know what you're about to say. He's a jerk, I know, we all know but what are you going to do?"

"Guess you're right about that love. Just wish I wasn't sick"

"You're getting netter now. Soon we can go out to the movies. I heard that 'The Dream Boat: Sailing Away To Love' is in theaters in a few days"

"True it'll be fun" The girl said as she finished her soup. After cleaning the bowl, she went upstairs but not before telling her boyfriend to come up when he's done.

"So I've noticed you guys are more affectionate now adays than how you were in elementary school"

"It's kinda funny in a way. She usually was closed off about her feelings" Lincoln said bringing the empty bowl to the sink.

"I wonder what she's planning" Mrs. Santiago thought. Then it finally hit her. Her daughter is planning to 'get it on' with him. She should be worried but for some reason, she felt happy that it's happing.

"Lincoln, is that you?"

"Funny? She doesn't sound sick. I wonder..."He said stopping in a instant, after opening the door.

Looking upon her bed, Lincoln saw his girlfriend, laying on the bed sheets, in her normal clothes.

Ronnie POV

Looking up at the door, I saw my nerd of a boyfriend, standing there, mesmerized by my body. I wouldn't blame him for it. Over the years I've become more developed.

"Well, Do you like what you see?" I asked as he gave shy smile.

"Come in and lock the door, love"

I watched him quickly but quietly shut the bedroom door. I stood up and aloud him to sit on my bed. My guess is that he was still in shock. It's not the first time this happened. I'm actually wearing my tighter pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"W.wow! Ronnie you look amazing"

"Aww, thanks honey. You don't look bad yourself"

"So is that why you wanted me to come to your room after"

"What did you think dope? You I think that I was going to do the things I did to get your attention when we were kids"

"Maybe" He said giving her a shy expression.

"Come here you goof" Ronnie said as she got up from the bed.

"Can I touch you?"

"Sure, Love and maybe if you play your cards right I might suck you off" She said looking down at his pants.

"I see that you're loving this Lincoln. Let's see how you can resist touching me" She thought mentally as she rubbed his crotch with her hands.

( **This is just a teasing scene. So, I want to make it look like Ronnie is somewhat more dominant than Linc)**

The kid moaned as she rubbed her hands over his throbbing manhood. Ronnie Anne decided to take things up a notch. The Hispanic woman began rubbing her sex against his, earning a long moan of pleasure.

"Ronnie Anne, this feels good, can you continue?"

"You're loving this huh, love?"

"Y..y..yeah, I am"

"Can I touch you now?"

"I don't know? Can you?" I asked him

"Oh **moan)** come on! ( **moooaan)** it's only fair that I give you pleasure too"

"You're so thoughtful honey" she said as her mouth made a popping sound.

Before realizing it, Lincoln grabbed her and flipped positions.

 **Lincoln POV**

"Now it's my turn to repay the favor"

Without hesitation, I grabbed her blushing face and made out with her. I gotta say, her chest has become more well rounded since middle school. I don't know much about sex and but I'm learning. We didn't "do it" yet. For the past few months we've been teasing one another. But we both agreed to take each other's virginity next month.


	34. Clyde’sMdnssPt4

Clyde POV

I slowly drift off to sleep while plotting my revenge on that blonde bitch. Yeah, that's right! I said it. If she won't date me then I guess I have to force her to. Well Lori, I hope you're not busy this Friday.

Lori POV

This has been a long stressful day by far. First my boyfriend cheats on me and now this. Why can't he just move on like others do. I get it though, he is overly obsessed with me. I tried to tell him off nice but I came to the point where I finally snapped at him. And now, just seconds ago my brother tells me and the rest of my sisters that he's planning to kidnap me. Luckily I can probably get a good night sleep. I literally need one badly.

Lori's Nightmare

"Well, look who I got here. You look very beautiful Lori" A roughed voice said.

Looking up, I see a half naked Clyde hovering over me. I screamed in panic but to my dismay, my mouth has been duck taped shut. I've also been placed in a chair and handcuffed. I continued to scream as he began laughing.

"You're not going anywhere my love. We're going to be here all night. Just you and I….alone together. How does that sound Lori?" he said calmly as he ripped off the tape.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" I asked as I began to tear up do to the restraint on my arms and legs being too snug on me.

"Well, let's see…..you snapped at me after I tried to be there for you. You never appreciated my gifts I bought you or made by me. You yell and throw things at me when I just wanted to hangout with you and I'm sick of it Blonde. I'm sick of how you treat me like a nuisance"

"Well if you're that pissed on how I'm behaving toward you, why don't you just move on?"

"I can't Lori, I've tried but I just couldn't get you out of my mind. You are the only one I love so much"

"So you have this urge to kidnap me because you love me so much Clyde, is this right?"

"You are correct my love"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sorry I can't. Shall we begin?" Clyde said as he unbuckled the restraints.

Getting up, she tried to make a run for it but failed. Before she knew it, she was hit with a bat in the stomach. Grudging in pain, the blonde still tried, using all her might to escape as she was once again hit in the stomach but harder.

"Keep trying and you'll be bleeding once I use this knife on your arm" The crazy kid hissed coldly, making her freeze on the spot.

Back To Reality/ Leni POV

"Lori…Lori…. LORI!! WAKE UP!!" I screamed, shaking her whole body as she talked and and cried loudly. Lori got up in a panic state. She was trembling and asking question that I couldn't understand due to the speed she spoke.

I have to get her to calm down fast. I may be a dumb in some areas but I know it's not good when a person is in this type of state. Being a good sister that I am. I quickly brought her into a hug, causing her to scream loudly.

"Ssssshhh Lori. It's going to be okay. It's me Leni, your roommate and close sister" I said rubbing her back.

"Dudes, is She going to be alright?" Luna said, startling Leni as she stood between the room's entrance, with her finger on the light switch.

 **AN- Since I can't go anywhere besides work, I'll be updating every other day. Let me know what you think. Next update will be Space Invaders Alt. Pt. 4**


	35. WillYouMarryMePt1

Request by Blackwolf219 (Guest)

Lincoln Loud now, 22, goes to the Royal Woods College. He's gotten more muscular and taller, at height of 6'4. (In MLB The Show that's how tall you make your character in RTTS) He is two inches taller than Lori, who stands at 6'2. Over the past years, Lincoln has taken the genetics of his father. He's also been taking on a part time chef at his father's restaurant.

Over the past months, he's gotten more familiar with the techniques that his father used in his cooking. He's learned the secret to his father's famous Lasagna. He also made his own special kind of dishes based on the facts he learned from him. His friends would also come over and order some take outs every other day. The only friend who worked at the restaurant was Liam. You would expected it would be Clyde, right? You see, Clyde got killed by a gangster on his way home from the restaurant.

The only other person who could be there for him besides his sisters was Paige. She has never really left his side since the death of his best friend. She and Lincoln both attended the same college. Her major is Astronomy. She ways was curious about the solar system. Her favorite planet to study is Mars. Like, how'd it get to be the way it is? What doesn't Lincoln doesn't know that she has feelings for him. She tried to confess to him but she just was too shy. Her friends did their best to help her but she didn't want their help for certain reasons.

We now look at the only male sibling, sitting near his desk in his room. Ever since Lori and Leni moved out, the parents thought it'd be best if he got that room due to his height and space of his new bed. The room consisted of his Ace Savvy posters, family photos, Action figures, Tv, game console and other things you'd find in a bedroom. He is currently working on his latest comic book. Life was a little bit difficult for him. He'd be talking out loud and asking for Clyde's opinion but to look down in sadness. He and Clyde became well known to be continuing Bill Bucks legacy.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Lincoln, Can I come in?" The voice asked.

"Lori? What are you doing here?" The boy asked opening the bedroom door.

Lori brought him into a loving embrace. They really gotten more closer than they did while they were both younger. Lincoln could really count on her to be there in his time of need. Lori saw how mature and well mannered her brother became. He always did his very best to comfort her and help her the best he could for her, along with their sisters.

"So what brings you by?"

"Well my apartment caught on fire. It started late last night. Some guy's candle tipped over onto the plant and it began to spread. So until then Bobby, Ronnie and I rented an a small house here in Royal Woods"

"That's cool and all but why didn't you ask mom if you could stay here?"

"Well I tried to contact them but no answer"

"Would you like you stay over? I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

"That'd be cool little bro. I'll go tell Bobby soon when I can. So, what are you working on?"

"Just my latest comic. Would you like something to eat? I can make you anything you like"

"Well I guess I can eat"

"Cool" Lincoln said as he ushered her out the room and down the stairs. He grabbed a pot and some cooking supplies and turned on the stove.

"So what are you making?"

"You'll see. You can also bring some to Bobby and Ronnie, if you'd like"

"Thanks Lincoln. So when are you going to propose to her? You and I both know that you've been thinking about this for quite some time"

"I know. I plan to do it hopefully when I see her next time "

"She'll say yes. I just know"j

"I do hope you're right" He said as he turned his head to look at her for a quick second.

Meanwhile at with Bobby and Ronnie, the two sat on the couch relaxing watch Of The Caribbean. The two always spent their free time hanging out, watching tv or hanging out at a fun place.

"So, have you told Lincoln Yet?"

"No, I haven't Bobby. Not yet at least"

"Sis, he has the right to know sooner than later because eventually he'll find out on his own"

"I know Bobby. I should probably go tell him now personally"

"I'll go with you to help you out"

"Thanks Bobby"

"Anytime, now let's go!" The Spanish man spoke getting up from the couch.

As the two journeyed off to the Loud residents, a familiar face for their attention.

"Ronnie is that you?"


End file.
